Waking up the Phoenix
by Kenjo Catze
Summary: The last thing Pagan LeMagson remembers was going to sleep, so why the hell is she suddenly in a – way too realistic - land called Fiore? Suddenly waking up in a world filled with magic was pretty cool though, becoming a kid was not cool however.
1. Chapter 1: Waking Up

I do not own _Fairy Tail._

That said, this is my first Fanfic and my first language isn't English so please be kind.

_**Updated With a newer version 21-08-15**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Waking up.**

* * *

She woke up with a loud gasp as she jumped up into a sitting position. Hazily looking around she became perturbed to find that she wasn't even in her room. she wasn't even on her floor, something that was a pretty regular occurrence for her. She was a heavy sleeper, but holy hell she twisted and turned in her sleep. So it wasn't all that uncommon for her to end up waking on her floor.

She rubbed her hands together, trying to warm them up when they became cold from being on the cold cobblestone she woke up on. She looked around the small alley she had woken up in, it was covered in soot, everything was black and brown, but nothing looked burnt. It was like someone had dumped an enormous amount of ash in some random alley.

Squishing her growing panic back into her mind, she decided to first find some people and then begin asking for some directions…

_This is just perfect._ She thought as she began standing up but quickly realized that her legs wasn't obeying her when they buckled under her and it became impossible to stand up.

She rubbed her head in frustration and paused when she noticed something strange. Her hand became wet at the contact so she furrowed her eyebrows and looked at her hand. It was covered in blood. But something about it seemed odd and it wasn't the fact that she had a head wound.

A squeak tore its way from her throat as she stared at her hand, _her baby hand_, well not baby but at least around 8 year old hand. Looking down she closed her eyes and breathed deeply as her hands spasmed slightly. Her body had somehow transformed into the body of a child.

She - it was wearing a deep red dress which went down to her knees, a light brown jacket and brown boots.

This was wrong. Everything about this situation was wrong, waking up in some strange alley covered in ash and becoming a child. It was like all those stories that were so popular among her friends.

Leaning forwards she put her hands on the dirty ground, getting her hands covered by the strangely black ash and pushed her body up from her sitting position. She used a few wooden boxes - that was also covered up by black - as support and began to force her legs up so that they would stand straight.

She staggered out of the ally, moaning quietly in dismay as she tried to rub the black dust of her hands and began listening after people.

"It's Maginus from Static Light!" A woman shouted and she began moving her shaking legs towards the sound. She arrived at a sort of festival - like event when she finally found the talking people.

She blinked once, not really believing her eyes when another woman screamed.

There was a red haired guy dancing around on the air as he did something with the air around him, making things float along with his movements. He was waving around spoons, a pair of glasses and several other miscellaneous objects. And the guy was freaking walking on _air_ like some _air Jesus_. And people were just clapping at his supernatural performance and shouting encouragements like it was the most natural thing in the world.

What. the. fucking. hell.

The performance was very mesmerising and she found herself just standing there, watching as the man did a complicated back flip. But he didn't land back on his feet - not on the ground but on the air - no he was held suspended in the air by some invisible force.

She made a sound of disappointment as he stopped dancing and stepped back down to the ground and bowed down to his audience.

"Thank you, thank you" he said as he went around collecting some weird money in a cup. As the crowd finally began to disappear it dawned on her what she had just seen, she was clearly dreaming. But dreams weren't _this_ vivid. Pinching herself on the arm for good measure, she began walking down the street hoping to find something about this weird place she'd been dumped.

* * *

"That would be 1000 Jewels please." An odd looking man with rainbow hair said to his customer as she dug into her leather wallet and gave the man some more of that strange money she had seen earlier.

Putting the currency's name back in her mind, she continued down the street in hopes of collecting some sort of information. She stumbled a bit, getting dizzy as she dodged around an elderly man who looked at her with a worried expression but continued on his way.

"Oh! So you're a celestial spirit mage? Here! Here! I have several different keys from bronze to silver ones!" A excited voice rang out over the mass of busy people.

She slowed down some more - well considering that she was already walking at turtle speed, then that wasn't saying much. - when she heard the word mage and looked towards another strange shopkeeper. This one had a long hat on, it was almost as tall as himself. The man was trying to sell some fancy looking keys to the red haired man she had seen dancing on _the freaking air_ earlier.

"Here," The shopkeeper said as he held up a silver key. "I trust you recognize this one; Gate of the racing unicorn: Monoceros."

The man jumped of delight when he saw the key. "Wow! That one is really rare! How much?" He said reaching out to touch the key. But the funky shopkeeper pulled it back and Red-y as she dubbed him gave a whine of annoyance.

"ah ah ah!" The man said almost mockingly. "That'll be 30.000 jewels"

If the man was a mage that would mean that he used magic to stand on the air, which would make sense if magic existed... She needed to find out what was happening and fast. Magic didn't exist so something was happening to her, she obviously wasn't dreaming... maybe someone drugged her... or this was like all those stories her friends loved so much where a person gets reborn in Harry Potter or another crazy fandom.

_Ugh._ If that was the case - a crazy case admittedly - she would need some plans for the future.

Her best bet was probably acting like she had lost her memory. First order of business was probably to get to some sort of hospital, then she'd have to establish a life here or ideally wake up from this dream or get told that someone drugged her-

Her train of thought got interrupted as something fast bumped into her and threw her to the ground. She felt a sharp pain in her head when she smashed into the paved road.

"Hey! Are yo..." was the last thing she heard as a sea of darkness swirled towards her and she slipped from consciousness.

* * *

She blinked awake and sighed happily when she felt a madras under her.

"Just a dream." She murmured but winced when her head gave a sharp pain of protest as she rolled onto her side to check the time. Blinking hazily, she reached out after her phone. She drew her hand back with a screech when fingers brushed over her hand.

"Hey," A deep and nervous voice said softly in front of her and a hand swarmed her vision. She slapped at it so that it would go away. "Are you okay? I'm sorry I bumped into you."

"Whaa?" She replied foggily and focused her eyes to observe the man who sat by her - it was that red haired man. Red-y. Gazing around she took in the white room she was in, it had white walls and white furniture. The only thing really breaking of the color was the soft blue curtains and the various equipment on the shelves.

"Where am I?" She asked and narrowed her eyes, trying to convey a message. _Don't mess with me._

"My guild's infirmary," He said. "I bumped into you, what do you remember? You got a pretty nasty head wound when you fell unconscious or that's what Sasha said - she's our healer, well as much of an healer you can be without healing magic" he blabbered.

"..." She blinked, not really understanding him.

It wasn't a dream. She's here and that Air - walker guy bumped into her and kidnapped her to his guild thingy. _Oh my God. What if this is one of those things where they make you a slave or something equally horrifying... probably not if I can guess from his expression, but let's mess with this guy. _She thought smirking to herself.

"Why did you kidnap me?" She asked trying to seep some panic in her voice.

"What?" He immediately squeaked in shock. "Y - you were hurt! I couldn't just leave you in the middle of the street!" He fumbled nervously through his words and looked sickened at the notion that he would kidnap anyone

"I'm kidding. Unless, of course you did kidnap me," She looked at him suspiciously. "What's a guild anyway?" She continued.

"Whaa!?" He exclaimed in surprise. "You don't know what a guild is!?

"I don't really know what anything is," She admitted. "I think I lost my memory, but I don't really know since I don't remember if I ever knew. I was just walking 'round town when you rudely walked into me. So you tell me."

"A guild is a family that takes requests and earn Jewels! We take quests like Hunting a monster, protecting someone, finding special and rare plants to being hired to be a barmaid. But above all Static Light is a family." He said, practically shoving his shoulder into her head as he shoved her a lightning bolt like tattoo on his right shoulder.

"Errrr... not that I'm not interested in your tattoos but..." She trailed off, unsure of how to continue.

He looked at her like she'd just said magic didn't exist before it dawned on him how he must have looked to a person who didn't know what a guild mark was, he had probably looked like he was mental.

"It's a guild mark." He explained.

There was a knock on the door and a voice followed the loud knock. "Hey. Maginus! I heard you talking, is she up yet?" A woman asked as she opened the door and made her own question invalid as she could see that she was awake.

"I see. She's awake! I'm Sasha! I'm the lady who put that bandage on your head," She said and gestured to the girl's head. "Pretty nasty injury you got yourself there. This red haired dork here haven't even left your side since he brought you here, wailing about how he killed you." She sighed mumbling something that sounded like 'pathetic.'

Maginus looked embarrassed and hung his head in dismay. "No I didn't," he defended weakly, raising a hand. "I was just worried about her head injury! It looked really bad and she was bleeding all over the place! You would have panicked too Master."

"Right, if I didn't know anything about injuries, then maybe. But," She paused "As it stands I know what to do when kids are injured because I walked into them," As an afterthought Sasha added. "Not that I would have pushed her down in the first place."

"So" She said pulling out a book, not letting them talk. "What's your name so we can get you home again?"

She stared at her for a minute trying to decide what to do, should she just tell her name or get a new one?

Decisions...

Decisions…

"Ummm... Master?" Maginus piped up for her. "She lost her memory."

"WHAT!?" The woman shouted and threw the book in Maginus's face, making him fall of the chair almost comically. "Not only did you hit her! You caused her amnesia! Foolish boy!"

Sasha then looked at the girl and her angry expression changed into a gentle one.

"Do you remember anything?" She asked in a soothing voice. "Like your name?"

The girl turned a younger girl looked at them and said in a hesitant voice. "Ummm... Pagan, Pagan LeMagson."

"Are you sure?" Sasha asked.

"It's the only name I remember," She replied bluntly. "So I can't really help if it's not really my name."

"It is a name? right?" She quickly added, grinning internally.

"Yes," Sasha said as Maginus climbed back onto his chair, rubbing his head where the book had hit him. "So... Pagan. Remember anything else?"

"Jewels." She said.

At their owlish stares she elaborated "That's money."

Sasha sighed. "Nothing else? No family, house, places or even names of food?"

"Nope."

"Great," She sighed. "What about magic?"

"Nope" She replied cheekily.

The older woman grunted in frustration. "Maginus? Can I talk to you for a minute?" She said and gestured to the door.

"Okay" he agreed and stood up and followed her out the wooden door.

Waiting patiently Pagan began looking through the book Maginus had placed on the bed. The book was filled with all kinds of journals about different patients or that was what it seemed like. Apparently a guy named Alexander had his left hand bitten off by a monster while on a job and Sasha had replaced it with a crystal one.

That's awesome. Making a fully functional hand out of magic. Pagan needed someone to teach her magic... but what kind? It seemed that Sasha use some kind of crystal and Maginus a kind of gravity or float Magic.

Maybe some fire magic or if there's magic involving plants!

Oh!

Or _water magic!_

This was actually exciting! Who hasn't wanted super powers when they were a kid? Seeing all fantasy series and movies, like _Superman, Spiderman, fantastic 4_ or _The Last Airbender!_ Those always made her imagination run wild and now she, dare she say it. If she was able to do those things, then she almost didn't care if she couldn't get back home.

She paused and put the book down. If she was stuck here then that would mean that she'd never see her family or friends ever again.

Would it be worth it?

No, it wouldn't. But she would definitely be using her time here having fun with magic.

...Unless of course she's just unable to learn magic like a _muggle._

Glancing at her hands and clenching them she couldn't help imagining water swirling above them and stretching out making different forms.

Click.

"Hey," Maginus said when he opened the door, walking inside with a nod in her direction, before he pushed the door closed with his foot. Sitting down in the chair again, he pulled out a round glass globe, holding it out to her he said. "Here. This is a Lacrima that records how much Ethernano - that's magic power, a person has. If you have the capacity to use magic, Master has offered a place here in Static Light and if you don't you can stay here until we've found your family."

Pagan nodded and took the globe into her hands. "What now?"

"Errr? You put magic into it?"

"Really?" She asked deadpan as she raised the ball slightly.

Turning her attention to the glass ...or Lacrima globe she imagined magic running into it and lighting it up. Continuing to focus, she almost missed that he had said something in her pointed concentration.

"What?"

"Uhhh," he looked embarrassed as he rubbed his neck. "If you can use magic, can I teach you?"

Pagan looked at him and narrowed her eyes. "What kinds of magic do you us-"

She stopped talking as the sphere began glowing a light blue colour, illuminating the room in its glow.

"Woaa..." She breathed. She did that, she made a weird ball glow.

She looked at him prompting him to tell her what the results are.

He looked at the globe with a huge smile on his face. "Congratulations! You can learn magic! What do you say? Want to learn?"

The girl looked him up and down. "What kind of magic do you use?"

His face lit up like fireworks. "I use Celestial Spirit Magic! - You summon spirits with keys - and air magic! What ya say? Cool huh? Want to learn? I'll also try and get your memory back!" He said it all in one breath and looked at her like she was santa claus.

"No. I want water magic."

His face fell. "Please..! I'll teach you everything I know! with Spirits you both gets a bunch of partners but also friends! That's waay better than water! And with Air Magic you can float, lift things, make barriers and-"

"-you can fly?" Pagan interrupted.

"Yes. But it's more like walki-"

She interrupted him halfway through again and stuck her hand out.

"Shut up and take my money. Now teach me how to fly."

He lit up again and gave her an awkward hug before holding her shoulders at arm's length and looking at her like she was the Easter bunny.

"Get some sleep first. You must be tired between your injury and all this mess, I would be exhausted." He said and began rising from the chair.

"Okay. I am a bit tired" Pagan admitted as she looked at him.

Maginus smiled as he stopped by the door. "I'll introduce you to everyone tomorrow and then we can begin teaching you about life."

The redhead winked at her and closed the door with a soft 'click.'

* * *

**A/N:**

**I hope you liked it.**

**Fairy Tail will have a bigger role later in the story, when it becomes Fairy Tail 'centric.'**

**Chapter 2 should be out in about a week for those interested, I'm almost done making it and was thinking about putting it out when I finish chapter 3.**


	2. Chapter 2: Step 3 - Magic

I do not own _Fairy Tail._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Step 3 - Magic.**

* * *

"Agan... Pa... Pagan!" A red shadow said as she blinked her eyes trying to make the bright light disappear.

"Mmm... two minutes more mom..."

"Pagan, Pagan?"

Pagan moaned and sat up eyeing at Maginus' face that was way too close.

"Guy." She said yawning and shoved him back. "Personal space."

Stretching her arms behind her head she was happy to note that the previous moving difficulties were mostly gone. It still sucked that she was in the body of a kid though.

"You can come out when you're ready. There's clothes for you over there." He said and pointed to a pile of cloth on one of the shelves, then pointed to some boots by the door. "Shoes. Oh and just walk down the hallway - it leads to the guildhall." Maginus exited and she could hear a chattering from the door before he closed it after him.

Looking down at the big White t-shirt she'd been stuffed in, Pagan frowned. 'It better not have been Maginus who put this on me...' She thought ominously.

Picking up the clothes an enthusiastic grin broke out on her face, she was going to learn _magic_! Not water magic but still! _Magic_! Her inner 10 year old squealed. '_Not really inner anymore_..." Pagan thought as she glanced down at her child body.

Taking off the white t-shirt she put on the jacket she had worn earlier, a red pair of pants and a white t-shirt, she went over to the mirror in the corner. Looking at herself Pagan sighed of relief as she fingered the familiar orange locks, but her eyes had changed colour- where they had been brown before, they were now a pale almost ghost like blue.

"Ugh" She grunted unhappily. Pressing her hand on the mirror she began studying her face. Looking for familiar forms in it, the girl smiled content as she saw the familiar curve of her jaw

and eyes round-ish shape reflected in the mirror.

Putting on the shoes and opening the door she was greeted with a hallway filled with paintings of different individuals varying in ages and sexes. Walking down the line of canvases she noticed a picture of an young looking Marinus smiling outwards, proudly showing of the guild mark on his right shoulder.

_Maginus Ferald - X757 - 11_. Was written underneath the picture in beautiful writing.

'_Must be a picture of when he joined.._.' the girl mused. '_He was pretty young.._.'

Taking her eyes off the painting Pagan continued down the wall of images. Grasping the handle of the last door where it seemed like all the chatting was coming from, she pulled the handle down and pushed the door forwards.

The door led to a big room with tables, chairs and people dispersed around, the walls were made of wooden planks with pictures, posters and the occasional item hanging. To her right stood a bar where Maginus was sitting on a stool chatting with a blonde girl in a blue dress, the blonde had her hair in a braid down her back. She stood behind the counter and snickered at a joke Maginus made as his hands made exaggerated motions.

Quietly slipping in the stool besides him she laughed quietly as he continued with his story.

"Then this giant frog - I mean_ giant _purple frog jumped out of nowhere and jumped me! Then she began screeching about how I was walking on its land and Alex just _laughed_! Then it turned and jumped him too! Chased us all the way out of the forest, for two whole hours!" He laughed. "I'm telling you Bloom, it was the most _terrifying_ thing ever!" he continued as the girl giggled.

The blond girl suddenly turned her blue eyes on Pagan when she noticed her and smiled. "Hello! What can I get a cutie like you?"

"Pagan!" Maginus exclaimed as he turned to her and pleaded. "Please tell me you didn't hear that!"

"Of course not" Pagan looked at him. "But I must say that I'm impressed by your bravery in the presence of frogs"

The Celestial Spirit mage hung his head and muttered something about being cool and students not respecting him.

"Oh!" The blonde - Bloom said delighted and clasped her hands in front of her. "So you're Pagan! Maginus has been bragging about how he got an apprentice. It's great to meet you! I'm Bloom Weg." She put a hand in front of her and Pagan took it in her own. "Pagan LeMagson, likewise." She replied.

Bloom squealed as she drew her hand back, turning away from Pagan she put her face in her hands and began muttering about adorable children.

Pagan looked sideways at Maginus who smiled sheepishly and explained that Bloom was very enthusiastic when it came to children and desired some herself.

"You're also our youngest member besides Bloom herself and Neo who's seventeen - Static Light haven't had kids join in a while." He explained.

"Oh" She replied. '_Thank God then they'll least understand me if I don't want play with others my age..._'

"So!" Bloom suddenly said getting in the girls face and scaring her slightly. "Have the Master already accepted that you can join?"

"Yeah" Maginus confirmed.

In two seconds the blonde had her arms wrapped around Pagan, she let out a cry of cheerfulness before releasing the girl again.

"Where do you want to have your guild mark? And what colour? Mine is light green" Bloom said as she bared her neck on the right side, where a green lightning bolt was.

"Do I seriously have to get my contract tattooed on me?"

"That's the rules." Maginus said. "But the location can always be changed."

She thought about it for a bit before nodding at her decision. "Here, in the colour of my eyes." She said and pointed to her left forearm.

"Alright I'll go get it!" She said after studying Pagans eyes for for a bit.

As she left, Maginus turned to the girl pulling out a piece of paper "I've made a list of things you'll need to know." He paused and looked at her, she nodded telling him to continue. " One: guild rules and purpose. Two: Earth Land and Fiore. Three: magic. Four: things Pagan asks about." He said and pushed a bowl of fruit in front of her. "Eat."

"Really? four?" She said unimpressed stabbing a fork in a cube that looked like apple.

"Errrr yeah..."

"So" She said swallowing. "Two? What's Earth Land and Fiore?"

"_Earth Land_ is our planet and _Fiore_ is the kingdom we're in and right now we're in Mask Town." He summarized "there's loads of other countries like _Isvan, Bosco _and_ Seven_. I'll show you a map later to give you a better idea of _Earth Land_."

"Got it!" Bloom said as she unexpectedly appeared besides them and waved around a stamp with the mark of Static Light. Pagan put another piece of fruit in her mouth and held out her arm and pulled the sleeve of her jacket back. Bloom pressed the stamp down and removed it after a few seconds.

"Tadaa! You are now an official part of Static Light!" Bloom beamed.

Holding up her arm she had to admit that it was pretty cool. Not that she'd ever admit it, but she always wanted a cool tattoo. And this mark was pretty cool with its lightning bolt surrounded by two half circles with small light beams. '_Static Light indeed_'

She was interrupted as a pair of arms wrapped around her and lifted her up and she was thrown over Maginus's shoulder. "Come on!" He said brightly. "Let's go do step 3! Magic!"

Maginus then proceeded to sped out of the front doors and into the street.

"Hey! Put me down!"

* * *

"Magic." He said as he finally put her down in a clearing in the middle of a giant park in Mask Town. "Is... Errr Magic. You have Magic power that's made of _Ethernano_ \- that's what the Lacrima tested you for." He stumbled

"Ummm..." he said nervously before straightening up and held up his hand. "There are two types of magic - _Caster Magic _and_ Holder magic_. Then there's _ancient Spells _and_ Lost Magic_." His hand began glowing a light blue colour as a small typhoon formed around it. "Air Magic is _Caster Magic_ because it doesn't use a medium and comes directly from my Magic core. The Masters Crystal Make is _Caster magic_ too and Blooms Nature call magic is as well."

"Now." Maginus said as he dispersed the typhoon and stuffed his hand in a pouch on his hip. He withdrew a silver key and held it up. "Celestial Spirit Magic is of the _Holder type_ as the key is the medium in this case. Card magic and Gun Magic is Holder type magic as well."

He held the key higher and said. "_Open! Gate of the snarling wolf! Lupus!_"

The key glowed and Pagan jumped in shock as a large (scary) black wolf with reddish brown fur on its chest appeared besides Maginus. It had a large scar down the right side of its head and had holes in its right ear; the wolf also had large decorated leather armbands lined with gold on its front legs.

Pagan gave a twitch of shock as it looked at Maginus and opened its mouth and said in a deep voice. "Maginus. Why have you summoned me? I do not see a battle."

"Ah." The human replied. "Sorry Lupus."

"I wanted to show how Celestial Spirit Magic works to my apprentice here." Maginus said as he put his hands on Pagans shoulders and drew the wolf's attention to the girl - much to her displeasure.

Lupus studied her and said. "So you finally found a pup to teach magic. I am Lupus the wolf."

"Hello." Pagan replied apprehensive.

"You can pet me." The wolf said gruffly earning a flabbergasted look from Pagan and a chuckle from Maginus. "Actually I would _prefer_ if you began now, nothing shows what kind of person you are than _petting_."

Deciding to just get it over she reached her hand out and scratched his cheek. Hearing the growl of pleasure from the large wolf the girl got more confident and began rubbing his right ear with her left hand.

The wolf took a step back. "I like her. Needs more confidence, but I like her." He muttered something about being experienced at petting as he began lying down.

Maginus followed suit and sat down besides the wolf, Pagan quickly sat down after them.

"Here." Maginus said as he held out a key to her. "This is _Monoceros the unicorn_. Summoning him will be your goal in Celestial Spirit Magic. I had just bought his key before I crashed into you, so I feel it's destined that you two becomes partners like Lupus is my partner." He hugged the wolf's head and it gave a growl of displeasure.

"Go on try. Say: _open, gate of the racing unicorn. Monoceros_." He urged.

She nodded and stood up, Pagan held the key out in front of her. "_Open! Gate of the racing unicorn. Monoceros!_"

The key glowed slightly and when nothing happened she gave a dejected sigh of frustration. It had looked so easy when Maginus had done it. Sitting down cross legged again she stared grumpily at the key in her hand.

"Hey." Maginus said and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. You'll get there eventually, silver keys use a fair amount of magic and you've never used it before. I couldn't summon Lupus for a long time either, but you have an instructor too, so don't look depressed." He grinned at her.

"Hmpf." Lupus grunted and looked at her. "Maginus was interrupting everything I did for a human year... it was worst four days of my life."

Pagan giggled and stood excited up again, she looked down at Maginus with a grin. "What about Air Magic?"

"Come down again." He said and patted the ground.

"You need to concentrate and try and feel your magical core." He said as she awkwardly sat down again. "Try and get a hold of the feeling you had yesterday when you made the Lacrima glow. It should help even though magic items like the Lacrima and Gate keys also draw your magic to it."

"Right."

_Breathing in._

_Breathing out._

Breathing in and out, in and out. She began concentrating on new feelings, something that wasn't there before. Something new. Breathing in and out, Pagan began probing deep into herself, focusing around her body and giving a soundless gasp of surprise as she brushed over _something warm_ and _foreign_. As she began reaching over to the strange sensation she assumed was her magic core, she was jolted awake by Maginus who was lightly shaking her.

"Hey." He said. "That's enough for today. It's already evening and I'm starving."

"What?" She asked, it had only been a few _minutes_... did it really take that _long_?

"Where's Lupus?"

"Hmm? Oh he went back to the spirit world. He had some important business to attend to." Then he asked. "How did it go?"

"I think I felt something. It was really weird."

"Really!?" He asked "You're like a genius or something? It normally takes days to even feel anything because magic is part of us - like trying to write with your left hand when you're right handed- that's why it's also so hard to use at first."

"Huh. Guess I'm just awesome then." She joked. That actually explained quite a lot, like why it was so easy to find. Pagan had heard that when something alien comes in your system, you can_ feel _it -that's why it was so easy for her, if she had lived with it her whole life then it would have been like trying to feel her own arm in some way. '_Mavahaha_!' She snickered to herself. '_Cheat hacks_!'

"Celestial Spirits" Maginus suddenly said. "Makes a contract with the summoner about when the can be summoned. Lupus allows me to summon him every day, but not between nine in the evening and nine in the morning - _unless_ of course it's an emergency. The spirit will tell you which times he or she can be summoned on, this time can be expanded depending on your relations to them. When I first made my contract with Lupus he only allowed me to summon him Mondays and Tuesdays within the same time periods. He didn't like me as much back then..."

"He didn't?" Pagan asked as they took a left turn down a street.

"No." He replied shortly. "He said I was whiny." He admitted after some time.

"Huh. So you mentioned a spirit world?" She asked. "What is it?"

"The Celestial Spirit world is where the celestial spirits live, it's ruled by _The Celestial Spirit King_ and time runs faster there and one day is around three months here. There are different stages of keys, _gold keys_ are the rarest since there's only twelve, then there are silver keys and after silver are bronze keys. It's said that _gold keys_ are stronger than _silver_ and _silver _stronger than _bronze_, this is only partially true though."

He paused his speech as they arrived at the guild, swiftly opening the doors they went over to where Bloom was serving and older blonde a piece of chocolate cake. Sitting down to the left besides the older blonde who was wearing a leather jacket and a dark green skirt, Maginus raised his hand and ordered two of something called _Chicken Fortune mix_.

"Coming right up!" Bloom said brightly and went out a door on the left.

"You must be Pagan." The blond besides her said before shovelling a mouthful of cake in her mouth and munched a bit on it before swallowing. "My sister couldn't stop talking about how cute you were, but I can definitely see it now. I'm Sakura Weg by the way."

She stuck out her hand and Pagan gladly took it. "LeMagson, Pagan LeMagson." She replied grinning at her own joke, then realised that no one would probably get her jokes anymore.

"So you are the poor kid who ended up with this guy, as a teacher. I _totally_ feel for you, kid." Sakura said as she took another spoonful in her mouth.

"S-shut up Sakura. I'm an _awesome_ teacher." Maginus said offended.

She snorted and went back to her cake. "You're teaching her Celestial Spirit Magic? Your _doggy_ sucks."

"Hey." Pagan interrupted beginning to become irritated. "Lupus was awesome. And I'm really excited for being able to summon Monoceros, Celestial Spirit Magic is awesome."

Pagan took out Monoceros' key from her pocket and stared at it. She was really excited to meet Monoceros and learn all she could, why would Sakura say something like that when they were supposed to be a family. She looked up as Sakura suddenly put a hand on her shoulder. "Heh." She grinned and looked at Maginus. "Looks like you got a good student"

"Don't worry kiddo, _Magi_ and I are good friends. But that mutt of his is annoying as hell." Sakura whispered to her and winked. "Plus he has a really nice ass."

"What!?" Maginus squeaked from her other side.

"Food's here!" Blooms happy voice washed over them and placed two plates in front of Pagan and her teacher. "Two _Chicken Fortune mix_."

Looking at the plate with a mountain of some _blue, gold _and_ black_ substance that resembled some rice mix - but a mutant rice mix, a multi coloured mutant rice mix. '_What the actual fuck?_' Looking to the side where Maginus was wolfing down the mutation, she picked up the chopsticks and looked at the food before remembering. '_I_ _don't know how to use chopsticks..._'

"Do you have a fork? Or spoon?"

"Huh?" Maginus grunted.

Raising the chopsticks she waved them in front of his face. "I don't know how they work."

"Bloom, can we get a fork?"

"Hmm? Oh right!" She said and skipped out the door again. Returning after a few seconds she stuffed it in Pagans food and apologised. "Sorry, forgot you wouldn't know how to use chopsticks."

"No problem." She said and focused her attention on the mysterious rice mix. Pulling out the fork and taking a breath to raise her courage she stuffed it in her mouth. The girl's eyes widened as she tasted the food - it was really good. It was new, it made sense - new world equals new flavours and food! Ohhh this was going to be _sweet_!

"So. The differences in celestial spirits strength." Maginus suddenly began. "Is dependent on the mage. If two mages both had a wolf key like Lupus, the mage who can give the spirit more magic will have the stronger spirit. A Celestial Spirit mage gives magic to keep the spirit in our world, when they only hold them in _Earth Land_ the spirit will be what I call level 1. But when the mage also gives the spirit magic they raise their defence and attack power, depending on how much magic the spirit gets the stronger he or she will become. The higher ranking keys use more magic to be in _Earth Land_ but is stronger at level 1. There's also your relationship with the spirit to take into account, you your spirit hates you there's a chance you'll never get them over lv 2. When you and the spirit aren't in _harmony _then they can't receive your magic to strengthen themselves."

"So that means that if I used a _silver key_, you would still win in a fight with a _bronze_ one?" Pagan asked.

"Yes" he confirmed. "It's partly why I learned Air Magic, Lupus said I should learn something else so he wouldn't be stuck and I quote 'as a weak little pup who can't take care of himself.'"

"Oh." He suddenly said and put his chopsticks down. "You're staying at my place until you're old enough."

"What!?" She was staying with him!? Why would she have to... oh right child body...

"Well you can't expect me to just leave you, can you? Besides I've got plenty of room."

"Right."


	3. Chapter 3: First job

I Don't own_ Fairy Tail._

I've changed the Summary and title. _Walking on Fairies_ is now _Waking up the Phoenix_.

* * *

**Chapter 3: First job.**

* * *

"_Storm of the North wings!_" Pagan shouted and flung her hands out in front of her creating a strong gust of wind that began solidifying around her. The air ruffled her clothes before pushing outwards and pushing the wolf, who had been coming in from the right to attack her back a few meters.

"Ugh." The girl groaned as she sat down. "I'm out." She huffed

This magic stuff was exhausting. Her master had certainly not gone easy on her... From her perspective at least. It had already been three weeks, but even though she could now use Air Magic, the silver key still wouldn't open so she could summon Monoceros, she had tried today as well but the only thing she could get out of the damn key was those blasted _Celestial fireworks_... it was beautiful, but not quite the same as having her own partner.

"I was thinking about taking you with me on a job tomorrow, you're already able to use four Spells and you've pretty much read all the books in the guild." Maginus said as he sat down beside her and pulled out two lunch boxes and gave her one.

"Not all the book only a few. It's fun to learn and I have everything to learn." She said opening the lunch box and taking out an apple that she took a bite of.

"A job? Awesome." She said swallowing.

"You have some real power packed in those tornados pup. Blew me back a few meters." Lupus said gruffly before accepting the carrot her teacher held out to him.

Magic she thought as she absentmindedly chewed on the apple felt _weird_. Two days after her first attempt to get a hold of it she finally grasped it, but had quickly released it again when she felt like she had just thrown herself into a blazing _inferno_. It had been odd the way she felt her magic slowly turning to match her magic and evolving from raging fire to a hurricane that had sparks of flames igniting at seemingly random times and send her magic back into the _inferno_.

They had been mostly training to control it so she wouldn't almost set Lupus on fire _again_. Maginus had offered to have Renma teach her Fire Magic instead when her first try at air magic surprisingly became a wave of _blue_ fire. It seemed weird having blue fire- she had read about Fire Magic after her burning up a tree. But blue fire was _cold _not, so _hot_ it could _incinerate_ a tree in a few seconds flat. But apparently her magic was naturally aligned to fire magic, they - being Maginus and Master Sasha - hypothesized that she had some previous magic training in Fire Magic. She knew this wasn't true because she obviously hadn't had any magic training or magic knowledge apart from various films and movies.

* * *

Walking down the dusty road Maginus watched Pagan skipping ahead of him humming a strange song, her orange hair followed her happy moments giving it the appearance of fire. It was kind of ironic considering her Fire Magic - even if the fire was blue. _Which was actually kind of odd._ Pagan turned around and whirled a bit before she continued skipping down the road.

"You gonna tell me what the request was or not?" Pagan asked and waited for him to catch up to her. "No." He replied and grinned at her disappointed face. "It's a surprise." She growled slightly at him before Pausing and kicking a stone on the road grumpily spewing fire.

After discovering her affinity for fire Pagan had gotten into the habit of breathing fire at people when she was irritated. It had been a shock for him to see that not only was Pagan a Fire Mage but that she was really good at using fire - she used the fire like she was Breathing – Well she did _breathe_ fire. But it surprised him more that she still wanted to learn Air Magic and Celestial spirit Magic.

* * *

_Watching Pagan meditate, Maginus felt pride swell in his heart. He had an _apprentice_, a student someone willing and able to learn from him. Leaning back against Lupus he sighed, walking into Pagan had been a Godsend, he had been dreaming about having a student since he became an _S-ranked mage_. Teaching the new generation was definitely a dream come true and he couldn't be happier with his orange haired student._

_Watching her twitch when her attention slipped again and her frown depend before straightening out again. He thought about the situation that landed her with him and he just hoped that if - when they found her family that she would stay at the guild. He had taken the chance for getting an apprentice a bit early and it had still uncertain whether or not she would be getting her memory back any time soon. Lupus shifted under him. '_Stop being so anxious. The pup is obviously very enthusiastic for learning your magic and if you thought it wouldn't work you should never had jumped the meat so quickly and offered her to become your apprentice_' Lupus growled telepathically._

'I know. She already loves the guild and wouldn't just leave._'_

_'_Yes_.' Lupus agreed. '_Besides her petting abilities are very good, so you can bet your last bone that I will not let her leave.'

_'_Yeah_.'_

_"Hey!" Pagan suddenly shouted. _

_"What? Did you get it?"_

_"Yeah! What now?"_

_"Try feeling your magic forming a breeze or something else air related."_

_"Right." She nodded and held her hands up in front of her facing outwards, Pagans eyes shut in concentration and she grimaced a little before a decently sized wave of _pale blue fire_ -the same shade as her eyes - flew from her and rammed into a tree and swallowed it entirely, turning it to a pile of ash. _

_"What the hell!?" Pagan exclaimed in surprise. Withdrawing her hands in a flurry of movement._

_Their faces mirrored equal states of shock about the episode they had just witnessed. _

_"Is that supposed to happen?" Pagan asked shakily as she blew on her hands to cool them down. _

_"I-" he wavered. "I think you might have had Fire Magic before all this."_

_"Does that mean I can't learn Air Magic?"_

_"You can still learn it, but it's also going to be harder. I can always get Renma to teach you instead, I don't know anything about Fire Magic and you have Fire Magic- it might be bes-" _

_"Hell no. Stop worrying so much Marinus." She interrupted._

_"Are you sure? It'd be easier for you and..." _

_She sighed. "Yes. I won't say it again, so stop being so nervous - you are my _master_ \- I chose _you_." She immediately smirked at some personal joke._

_'_Heh_.' Lupus grinned in his mind. '_Always worrying huh? Have to say that pup got you pegged- you worry too much._'_

_'_Yeah_...' He really didn't have to, Pagan wanted to learn from him._

_"Try again." He instructed. "Try making a gust instead of fire, we'll keep trying until you get it."_

* * *

"We're almost there." Her master said as a village appeared in their vision. It was a small village with a tower of sorts it the middle - it was glowing a purple colour before shifting on to a pink colour and back in a swirling motion. "Can you tell me what we are doing now?" She requested.

"Hmm..." he hummed. "We are going out to defeat two monsters that's been plaguing some fields nearby and the people of snare Town has been unable to get their crops, so they've sent a request to Static Light. You are going to be working with Lupus to take out the smaller monster while I take out the big one."

"I - Isn't that dangerous?" She asked uneasy.

"That's why you're going to have Lupus with you; it's only a C-ranked request anyway so we'll be fine." Maginus gently comforted her.

"Al- all right."

His words didn't really calm her very much, there were a lot of different things involved in a fight - she could get seriously hurt! Lupus would be there to help too... but it was still a fight, she was fine talking about fighting but she would rather she never had to fight.

"Hey." Her master said sensing her reluctance to fight. "We're mages, right?" At her quiet "Yeah..." he continued. "Only ten percent of the population are mages that means we have to help where we can. Taking requests also help the relationship between mages and non-mages, we help making their lives easier by doing the things they can't do themselves. Even with magic at your level, they would still be less durable than you. This means that if they were to try and take out the monster then they would die, while you would be like combining several magic-less people. Make sense?"

"Yeah, we protect and help them because we're stronger."

"Physically." He corrected.

"Of cause." She agreed. '_But I don't want to_'

"Finally! You came!" A joyous voice shouted as the owner - a dirty blond man ran towards them. "Quick! They're coming closer to the village! Hurry! Hurry!"

They hurriedly began running towards the man, who turned around and began leading them through the village.

**-Arriving at the fields.**

The monsters were a big humanoid golden lion and a smaller humanoid leopard. Maginus suddenly pulled Pagan of her feet and _leaped _in between the two cats and several villagers they had trapped, with her in his arms.

"Run." He simply told them pulling out a key, they happily followed his command and ran away.

"Open! Gate of the snarling wolf! Lupus!" He said Summoning Lupus. "Help Pagan with the small one." He ordered and ran towards the bigger one and sent it soaring back with a strong push of air.

Lupus growled as the smaller one advanced on them, it growled in response to lupus' dare.

"I - I don't know what to do." Pagan quickly stammered.

Lupus glanced at her. "Just like when we trained. I got your back, so relax and do what comes naturally."

"Ri - right."

She swiped her hand in front of her in a cutting like motion. "_Wing blade_!" A sharp blade of air sailed from her hand towards the leopard, who continued dodge beneath it and continued towards them picking up speed. She froze as it reached them, Pagan could only stand in shock as it jumped towards her in a massive leap.

_'I'm really going to die...'_

But Lupus grabbed her by her left sleeve with his mouth and hauled her away. "Now! I will protect you!" He barked at her, when she remained unresponsive he hauled her out of the monsters way as it scrambled up to attack again. She landed on the ground on her left side with a thud, but remained unresponsive.

"Attack! Damit pup! If you do not do anything, then you are really going to die!" He snapped finally breaking the girl out of her trance.

"_Air Pistol_!" The ginger girl screamed as she rolled around so she was facing the giant cat and threw her right hand out in front of her like a punch. The attack sent a bullet of compact air toward the monster, it hit it in its left side and pushed it back and it fell on its back.

"Is - is it dead?" She asked as she stood up again grimacing as she held her left arm. Her question got answered as it began standing as well, the air bullet had made a big wound on the Leopard but it seemed fine. Creating a strong gust of air with a quick _Storm of the North Wings _she pushed it back. _'D-damn it...' _She thought shakily.

She pulled out Monoceros's silver key ignoring Lupuses cry that using the key was useless, since she couldn't summon Monoceros. She waved it around rapidly and created a sparkling wall of _Celestial Fireworks _and she pushed it into the monster with her last spell _Air Shove. _

It howled as its vision got blocked by the shower of golden Firework, taking her chance she pushed her hand forwards and let her magic core transform from the hurricane to the blazing inferno by purposely igniting it as she sent a bullet of blue fire toward the monster with a shout of "_Fire Bullet!_"

The pale blue fire-y bullet sped towards and hit the humanoid in its shoulder; the leopard gave a cry of anguish as it caught on fire. It went down in a matter of seconds and a horrible smell of burned flesh spread as she collapsed on the ground and watched as the creature burned up until there was only a pile of ash like substance left behind.

It took 10 seconds.

Felling a hand on her shoulder she dazedly looked up to Maginus's deep blue eyes gazing at her own with pride, bringing a small smile to her face.

"You did well." He praised.

'_I did good.' _ "Yeah." She agreed and laid her eyes on the burning pile of ash, looking a bit to the right, the lion monster lay dead with a massive cut in its chest area. Blood was flowing out the wound and painting the crops surrounding the beast red.

'_But...' _

_'But I burned it up. Into nothing...'_

_'__Something is wrong with this fire.'_

_'But it feels soo goood!'_

* * *

"So." She said jumping in front of him with a bright smile. "Am I going to get sixty percent of our Jewels? Instead of fifty?" She asked slyly and winked at him.

He looked at Pagan and patted her head before suddenly swiping her feet and as she landed on the ground with a pained cry of surprise. "Never!" He growled playfully and sped up running away from her. "You'll be getting forty percent now!"

"Hey!" She shouted and scrambled to her to her feet, running after him. "You can't do that!"

* * *

Next chapter: _Another mission? People have been disappearing in the city of Luma and Static Light receives a request._

**A/N: So I tried to give some insight to what Maginus is thinking and ended up rewriting his perspective several times... why did I have to make him such a nervous person... *Repeatedly bangs head on table***


	4. Chapter 4: Magical Vanishings?

I Don't own_ Fairy Tail._

I've made a pic of Pagan - you can find a link on my profile, if interested.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Magical Vanishings?**

* * *

"You can do it!" Renma and Maginus shouted encouraging at the same time.

"Shut up! You're distracting me!" Pagan shouted back irritated and spewed some blue flames out her mouth at them, which made them laugh when the flames landed pathetically at her feet.

"Ah! You need to try harder! Your Fire Magic needs more practice!" Renma shouted and doubled over onto the ground as Maginus pushed him forwards.

"That's not what we're doing here." Maginus hummed.

"I know. I know." Renma huffed as he stood up and ruffled dirt out of his black hair. "Spirits." He muttered as he sat down on the large log he had been sitting on.

"Are you two done yet?" Pagan finally asked, at their nods she held up the silver key and took a deep breath. "Open, Gate of the racing unicorn. Monoceros!"

The key shined a bright golden colour and a white horse with a golden horn, blue mane and golden armour appeared. The unicorn looked around as its mane slowly turned from blue to purple.

"Hello." The unicorn greeted. "I'm Monoceros. Which one of you summoned me?" His slightly feminine but still male voice asked.

"That would be me." Pagan responded. "I'm Pagan LeMagson. This is Maginus my master, he's also a Celestial spirit mage and this is Renma." She said and gestured to the two spectators.

The unicorn nodded its head in acknowledgement as its hair turned to a pale yellow. "Lupus did tell me I would be summoned by his mage's apprentice soon." He nodded towards Maginus before turning to Pagan again.

"I'm going to be available weekdays except Wednesdays from twelve in the morning to five in the evening." He said as Pagan took out a small notebook. "I'm not the most combat orientated spirit but I love riding, so I'm more than happy to do that. But it's Sunday today and I have to leave quickly. I have a race I need to win."

"Okay." Pagan said. "I'll be looking forward to working with you."

"Remember to summon me sometime." Monoceros said intensely before disappearing in a flash of golden light as he returned to the spirit world.

"YES! Woooo!" Pagan cheered and jumped around and kissing Monoceros's key. "I did it!" She cheered turning to the two onlookers. "Did you see him? Oh gosh this is so cool! "

"You did it!" Her master cried and pulled her into a fierce hug. "I'm so proud of you! You can now call yourself a Celestial Spirit mage!"

"Congratulations." Renma praised and patted her shoulder.

"This calls for celebration!" Maginus exclaimed. "All the cake you can eat and then some more! And maybe a new quest for tomorrow, we can probably find something with a payment you want."

* * *

The party had been big - like end of the world big. Then Master Maginus had said the party was one of the smaller ones they'd had, five smashed tables were apparently not enough for a giant party. No - it would have to be all the tables if it was a giant party. The reason the party could have been worse was apparently Alexander. Since he hadn't been there to smash his crystal hand into tables and make people delirious with his illusions, thus the party was smaller than it could have been.

A part of her didn't really want to know what that kind of party was, she was never a party animal and having to party to the degree he was chatting about, was not something she looked forwards to. So Pagan was infinitely grateful for Alexander and Bloom for not being there. Just thinking about a party of that size made her shudder. Not to mention the damage that would be done to the guildhall if a she was to believe Master Sasha.

"Hey." Neo said putting his face in her face. "Stop day dreaming."

Looking at Neo she remembered their first meeting. He had just returned from a job and came bursting through the front doors with sticks and other objects sticking out of his messy blonde hair, his clothes had been torn in different places as he screamed in anger and he marched up to Bloom and threw down the tattered request. He had hurriedly ordered something to eat.

"Damn slave traders" he had muttered making Blooms and her own eyes flash of recognition - he had been a prey of slave traders distributing fake requests to capture the mages who would take it.

It had begun to become a problem for all the guilds around Fiore and Neo had gotten Lucky, he had been able to get away before the slavers could get him in contact with Magic Sealing Stone. All guilds - even dark guilds were haunted by fake requests, so roughly all of the Guild Master Leagues, had made the decree that all missions had to have at least three mages. two of which, had to be combat compatible.

This leaded to Neo and Renma accompanying Maginus and pagan on a mission, to the city of Luma, since they had to be at the minimum three mages. The request was to help the local Rune Knights with an investigation. They were hired as a search party - they were basically hired as tracking dogs - people had been disappearing for some days now. Pagan had chosen this mission because of the rewards 120,000 Jewels and a Space Container Rune was a good winning for a job Lupus could do blind.

Easy money.

"Pagan."

She rubbed her hands together as she thought about the Rune - the potentials were limitless - she had read about them, they were like a _TARDIS _or an_ extension charm_, but based on Requib magic. It generates a bigger space in the item it's put on but works like Requib, in that it doesn't require you to put your hand into the bag to revive the item. It was plainly awesome. And amazing. And cool. And other positive words.

Really. Who wouldn't want it.

Crazy people. That's who.

"Pagan! Your spacing again." Neo said forcefully. "Concentrate damn it!"

"Sorry." She apologised turning her attention on Neo. "What is it?"

"We were meeting with the Rune Knights today. That's now, or are you too busy day dreaming." He teased her.

"Oh"

"Yes. Oh." He mocked. "Come on."

Neo quickly turned and walked out the door leaving it open for her to follow. She got to her feet swiftly and ran out after him slamming the door closed in her haste.

* * *

They were sitting on some chairs in the mayor's office opposite of the Rune Knight Captain Sarkro Marle - who was a burly man with brown hair and stern blue eyes, Rune Knight Lieutenant Mia Calaslot – who was a smaller lady with Black hair and mischievous brown eyes and another Rune Knight called Frank Seven who had vibrant green hair and brown eyes.

"I am aware we didn't give too much information except that we needed someone who had skills in for tracking." Sarkro told them and held up the request poster which read:

**Vanishings in Luma.**

_Assignment description_: There has been people disappearing in Luma in the past couple of days and the Magic Council is requested some experienced mages to help with the investigation.

_Requirements_: Required skills include tracking.

_Reward_: 120,000 Jewels from the Rune Knights and a Magic Space container Rune.

"But we don't know what is making people disappear, that's why we need someone who can find the missing people and get them back to their families or at least be able to say for certain that they are deceased." The Lieutenant said handing over a folder to Maginus. "Everyone who disappeared was blonde; but, we are at a standstill. Everything we were able to find is in the folder. But you are free to try and get extra clues or do some extra research 'round town if you think it could help. "

"Why do you need help?" Pagan asked curiously as she pulled out a red lollipop from her mouth. The nice lady at the reception had given it to her, it was one of the bonuses of being a kid again – free candy. "I thought the Council and Knights had plenty of diverse mages in its ranks? Many of them would be able to find the victims without our help adequately."

"To be honest." The captain said with a sigh. "We can't find them, we already tried. Marko our best tracker is one of the people who disappeared and our second best trackers were unable to find anything. No scent or magic trail."

"Why would you think we can find them when the RK's can't? Even if your trackers aren't the best." Neo asked and scratched his head.

"We were hoping that having some new eyes look at the case would help find them." Sarkro admitted.

"I see. We will do our best. Is there more info you could give us?" Maginus asked.

"No. Unfortunately we don't have anything extra; all we could find was that all the targets were blonde. Like Neo-san over here." He said and gestured to the blonde. He stood up and signalled Lieutenant Mia and Frank to follow him. "We will leave you to it, then." He said before they left.

"So..." Neo said as he looked around. "Are we going to do this the hard way or the easy way?"

"We are not using you as bait." Renma bit out angrily and smiled as Maginus and Pagan nodded their heads in agreement.

"The hard way then." Neo concluded frowning. He took the file from Maginus and skimmed trough the contents before splitting it up in four and handing one each to Renma, Pagan and Maginus. "One person for each of you then."

Pagan took the file Neo held out to her and read the title; _Disappearance number 4. Ben Carstem._

The file stated that Ben had a normal life, there were nothing out of the ordinary - he had a wife and kids before his untimely end at 40 years. The last anyone saw of him was when he had requested the Rune Knights help for finding his cat. No one had seen him since.

"Maria Farly." Renma said drawing attention to himself. "It says here that she had a strange magic plant growing in one of her fields and had gone to the Rune Knights for help. It might be something, she's the first to disappear - it's been 8 days since then."

"Hmm." Maginus hummed. "Might be something... let's split up. Try and get something that belonged to the person, it'll make tracking them easier." Maginus went to his feet and held out his file to Pagan. "Here, Cristina had an apprentice. I want you to talk to him; he might be more willing to talk to someone around his own age."

She took the file and handed Maginus her own before jumping off the chair and walking out the door with the others.

"We'll meet again back here in two hours' time!"

_-Few minutes later._

Looking at the file she had to admit that Cristina Love was definitely more interesting than Ben Carstem.

Her file said that she was the third person to disappear; she was an Ice-Make mage who had an apprentice. Her student was a boy around seventeen years old named Mike. Her life was pretty usual for a mage nonetheless, her parents were part of a guild and taught her magic, she never got married but had been teaching numerous students until she vanished a few days ago at the age of 45.

_'Around his age my ass_.' Pagan thought grouchily as she read the student Mike's age. Even with her being around ten now, there were seven years of difference. Neo would have been the superior choice, since he's also seventeen.

It was strange. Cristina was at mage and from what the file said she was at S-Class strength, if it was the plant she would have fought back and if it was a person, then she would have fought back as well - it would have left evidence of a struggle. But there were nothing.

Taking a turn to the left she had to acknowledge that she was lost. Taking another turn she just barely missed seeing a green flash as she suddenly walked into something.

_'__Why do I always walk into stuff? this is ridiculous_.' She gave a grunt of annoyance and looked up only to see the Rune Knight Frank. "Oh. Sorry Frank-san." She looked up at him. "What are you doing here?"

He looked sheepish. "I'm actually lost. Me, Sarkro and Mia only arrived here around two weeks ago, so I get lost often."

"I can't stay and chat. I got to go. My master sent me out to interview one of the target's student for some information." Then she remembered. "Actually do you think you could give me a general idea where it is?" The girl said as she presented him the address.

"Hmmm... That way." He said and pointed to her left.

"Thanks!" She shouted running down the way he pointed.

_-Around an hour… or two later._

'Finally.' She thought as she looked at the address. What the hell was she thinking? Asking Frank for directions, he was lost too and had sent her in the opposite direction. 'I'm an idiot' at least that nice old lady was able to help her; otherwise she would still have been lost.

'_And that would suck ass.'_

The door opened a few minutes after she had knocked. A man with brown hair and brown eyes she assumed was Mike, opened the door with a "hello?"

"Hi." Pagan began in her _look how sweet and innocent I am_ voice and raised her left arm to show him her guild mark. "I'm from Static Light; I'm here to locate Cristina Love who vanished a few days ago. Are you Mike? Her student?"

"Yes." He said curiously. "Aren't you a bit too young for a mission like Masters Disappearance?"

"Yes, yes I am." She dismissed. "I've got some old timers with me if that helps. Can I come in? I'd like to ask you some questions. If it is alright with you, of cause."

"Okay. Come in." He said and led lead her inside and sat down at a dinner table. "You know, you could have come with the Rune Knight that was here earlier instead. That would have been easier for all of us."

"There were someone here earlier? Huh. Sorry, I didn't know."

"So what do you want to know?"

"When was the last time you saw her?" She asked and sat down at the table opposite of him.

"Six days ago." He said as he put his hands over his eyes. "Master had gone to the Rune Knights to vouch for me to them, they need mages and I wanted to join. But because I'm not part of a guild the easiest way to get in is to get a recognised independent Mage to vote for you. She... she never returned." At this point he was sobbing quietly in his hands.

"Hey." She said sympathetic. "If you don't want to talk more that's fine. But I'll need something of hers to track her with."

"I – I. Alright." Mike said as he shakily stood up and opened a drawer pulling out a blue scarf. "Here." He said and held it out to her. "She was always wearing her scarf when outside, the Rune Knight who were here earlier found it and gave it back to me. Take it and find her."

"Thank you." The girl said as she took the scarf. "I'll be bringing it back soon. One more thing." Pagan said as she stopped by the door. "Can you think of anyone who would want her gone? Any enemies?"

"No. Master helped the city a lot, everyone adores her." He opened the door for her.

"Okay. Thank you again." She reached up and out a hand on his arm. "We'll find her, even if she's..." Pagan trailed of and looked at the ground.

"Thanks." He said and closed the door after her.

Clutching the scarf she looked up at the sun and realised that she was late for their meeting. Speeding up she began running.

'_I don't know the way…_' She thought miserably.

_-Some time later._

"Alright." Maginus said as he held the scarf out to Lupus who took a long sniff before turning around and examining the air for Cristina's scent. "Can you get a trail this time?" He asked the large wolf.

"I got something." The wolf said and turned down the road with his snout in the air.

"No more delays then." Maginus resolved and walked after the large spirit. "We already lost too much time searching for Pagan." He said as they trailed him.

"Sorry." Pagan mumbled. They had used a long time searching for her, first she got lost trying to find Mike and then she get lost trying to find her master. How embarrassing... She had never had any problem with finding her way around; it had always come naturally to her. But now? She could get lost walking in a straight line. '_Were did my mental compass go_?' she thought in dismay.

"Caught it!" Lupus suddenly growled. "There are two scents here, she was not alone." He twisted his large head to the right. "This way!"

He led them through several different turns before ending up outside the city and continued to go inside a large forest, stopping only as they arrived by a small shack. "In here, there are several different scents in there as well." Lupus said and nodded his head towards the old wooden door. "Be careful, the aroma is agonizing and smells strange. I do not know how to describe it other than as evil."

"Thank you Lupus." Maginus said as he dismissed himself back to the spirit world with a flash of gold.

"Let's go in already." Neo said impatiently pacing around.

"Patience Padawan." Pagan soothed before she could stop herself.

"What?"

"Errr... let's just go in."

"Alright." Maginus said as he gently opened the door with his right hand while putting a silver key in the other. As the door opened a strong smell hit them and they held up their arms to block out the smell. Inside the shack was a dark motionless shape slumped forwards in every corner. Maginus raised the key a bit and waved it creating a bit of light with some _Celestial Firework_. The figure in one of the bends was Maria Farly who had been the first person to disappear, in the other corners was the slumped forms of all the others who had vanished.

"They... they're all dried up..." Pagan breathed in shock as she saw the withered up face of Marko Fia, his face - no. body - looked like it had all the water sucked out of it. "Are the others different?" She asked softly not taking her gaze of the shrunken man.

"Their magic is gone." Neo said and shuffled with something she couldn't see. "Normally when we die there's a small trace of magic left in our bodies- depending on how long we've been dead. But they have nothing; whatever sucked the liquid out of them also removed their magic core. I'm thinking Dark-"

"Pagan." Maginus unexpectedly said harshly, interrupting Neo. "Get the Rune Knights. Quick."

"Err. Right." She said and quickly went up on her feet and pulled out Monoceros key as she ran outside the door.

"Open! Gate of the racing unicorn! Monoceros!" She commanded as she closed the door, the unicorn appeared in in a bright light and turned to her tilting its head in a greeting.

"Yes?" He asked as his mane slowly changed into a dark green.

"I need a ride, it's important that I get to Luma as quickly as possible." She pointed into the forest.

"Get on." He said and turned his side to her, Monoceros's mane turned blue as she jumped up on his armoured back. When he felt her getting into good position he began galloping away from the shack as she griped his mane.

"I think we just need to continue forwards."

"Don't worry Pagan." Monoceros said and curved his head near her a bit as his armor clanked slightly. "I already know where we need to go."

"What? Like a GPS?"

"I don't know what a GPS is, but it's my magic; location force. I only need a name and the general direction of the destination."

Pagan looked at him grinning. "Let's go to the Candy Mountain, Charlie!"

* * *

_-With Pagan by the Rune Knights headquarters._

"Stay here for a bit, okay?" She asked Monoceros as her feet landed on the ground with a dull thud and stroked his neck. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Swiftly walking up the steps of the local RK headquarters "We found the missing people, someone got to go get them." she said as she opened the door.

The girl stopped abruptly when she didn't get a response from the secretary. "Hey. We found the missing..." She paused when she finally noticed that the secretary was asleep. "Hey? What are you doing sleeping on the job?" She asked as she shook the lady who had nicely given her a lollipop when they had first arrived at their headquarters. The lady continued to remain unresponsive and Pagan put her hand up to the woman's mouth, when she felt the soft breath Pagan sighed loudly in relief. "Alive."

Everyone was asleep, not just the reception lady. Numerous rooms were filled with sleeping Rune Knights.

"No." She wailed in despair as she realised what was going on.

"We need to get back." Pagan said quickly to Monoceros as she ran down the steps to where he was waiting and pulled herself up on his back.

He glanced at her for a second before dashing back the way they had come from. In their rush neither Pagan nor Monoceros noticed the shadow quietly following them.

_'Please. Don't let me be too late'_

"What's wrong Pagan?" Monoceros asked as he dodged an individual who had come a bit too close.

"I think it's a trap." Pagan admitted as they finally left Lumas gate and raced towards the forest. "Everything fits together. But something doesn't make sense, they would have had no way of knowing that Neo would have had blonde hair" She had realised that the cottage was a trap when she saw that the RK headquarters personnel was all under a sleeping spell of some sorts. They must have been after Neo, he was blonde – all the victims were blonde for some reason and they had all been in contact with the RK's Maria had gone to them about the magic plant, Marko was already a Rune Knight, Cristina had gone to vouch for her student and Ben's cat had been missing.

Neo had said they were missing their magic core - ergo they needed the Magic for something. And they had gone right into the trap, the scarf had been the bait- a Rune Knight had given it to Mike and-

Pagan's train of thought was cut off when Monoceros suddenly went on his rear legs with a loud screech; she had to quickly throw her arms around his neck to keep her from falling off. When he finally landed on all fours she peeked out from behind his neck.

"Frank." She acknowledged with a slight dip of her head. "So it was you. Are we going to have a Cowboy stand off now?" She hopped down from Monoceros back, turning to Frank.

"I'm surprised." The green haired man said. "You did seem like a pretty smart kid, but why don't you return to Luma and then we won't have any problems."

"Please." She scoffed. "Your plan sucked, it relied on you giving Mike the scarf and him giving it to me. If he had decided to give me something else we might not have found that small hut of yours." She strode silently in front of the unicorn. "So why did you do it? Stealing life essence to become immortal or something equally ridiculous?"

"You know kid. I was going to let you go." He took a deep breath and stared ominously at her his eyes glowing as the trees around him began twitching. The branches began moving around him forebodingly. "I like kids. But we can properly use your Magic for the ritual too."

'_Pro tip: Don't talk trash to bad guys who are probably stronger than you._' She thought as she dodged the moving branches that dove towards her and Monoceros with surprisingly fast movements and threw out her hand in an arch creating a blade of air towards the man before landing on the ground with a pained grunt.

"Pagan!" Monoceros suddenly shrieked as a branch dove into his stomach and he returned to the Spirit World before she could react.

"Monoceros!" Pagan screamed to her spirit before pain flared agonizingly in her back head and Pagan slipped into oblivion as she hit the ground.

* * *

_-Inside the shack._

"It's undoubtedly Dark Magic. It's despicable" Renma said as the sounds of Monoceros hooves faded into the distance. "That's why you wanted her gone."

"Yes." Maginus answered tensely.

"You don't think she's ready for the more dark aspects of the world."

"That's not why I sent her away; we needed someone to get the Rune Knights." Maginus replied shortly.

"She's going to learn it anyway. Shielding her might make it worse." Neo said ignoring Maginus's reason. "Besides I was younger when I learned it, she can handle it"

"Or is it because of-" Renma started as he pulled on some gloves and he began pushing aside Cristina's hair to feel if she had any marks on her head, but was interrupted by Maginus.

"We have a job to do." Maginus said forcefully as Neo looked at them confusedly. "Get to it."

The Celestial Spirit mage went to his feet again and held out the key in his left hand. "Open. Gate of the fly. Musca." He said and a small man around 20 years old, with black hair appeared, he was dressed in a black suit, fly eye like goggles and had a pair of fly wings on his back. "Musca can you sense some sort of dark magic or a hidden door?" He asked and began mentally telling Musca the details of the request they were on.

"Here." The fly man said after spending several minutes searching around the room for traces of magic and flew in front of one of the walls; Musca put his hand on it and pushed his goggles up on his forehead revealing dark green eyes. "There's a passage, there's also a magic similar to that disgusting magic essence that surrounds the bodies."

Maginus quickly put his hand where Musca specified. "Neo, come with me." He said as he lightly pushed on the plank, it gave away slightly and some of the floors planks withdrew to reveal a stone staircase.

"Someone's here-" Musca suddenly said as the front door opened.

"Well well." a feminine voice drawled. "What do we have here?"

"You're-!" Neo exclaimed.

* * *

Next chapter: Why is Frank doing some sort of ritual that costs lives? Who is it that cut of the others at the shack?

**A/N: Wooo! Cliff-hanger! This chapter was longer than the previous ones so I'm very proud of myself.**

**Can anyone guess who the feminine voice is? I've tried to put up hints. (I think it's a pretty easy puzzle)**


	5. Chapter 5: Hallephia

I Don't own _Fairy Tail._

* * *

**Chapter 5: Hallephia.**

* * *

_-With the others._

"Well well." a feminine voice drawled. "What do we have here?"

"You're-!" Neo exclaimed as he recognised the voice.

"Oh." She said and sniggered. "You look quite surprised."

_"Stone-make Wave Floor!"_ Neo shouted as he slapped his hands down on the wooden floor.

"Tut tut." She tutted as she jumped away from the wave of earth that ripped up the wooden floor and sent splinters flying everywhere. "Now that's not very nice. Especially-" She said as she landed on the damp grass of the forest floor.

_"Stone-make Catapult!"_

_"Fire Shot!"_

She swirled around the giant rock and fire ball they threw her way. "Especially since you don't know if I did that." She turned around and looked at their hesitating forms but continued in a singsong voice. "I would say~. But, well~ I did do that~." She gestured to the shack with a dramatic wave of her arm.

"Ah ah ah! I wouldn't do that." She continued to sing as Renma began readying his own attack. "We have something-" She bend her back and a wave of fire flew over her head. "You want after all~."

"What could you possibly have, we would want?" Neo bit out.

"ohhh~...! Think!" She laughed. "What are you missing~?"

"What have you done to her?" Renma asked softly as he clenched his hands.

"Nothing. Yet~" She sang.

"Calaslot." He growled. "Let her go."

"Pagan!?" Neo exclaimed as he realised what they were talking about. "You have Pagan!?"

"Bit slow, isn't he?"

"What do you want?" Maginus asked as he left the cottage.

"What the hell are you doing!? Let's take her down!" Neo barked at Maginus. "We don't negotiate with dark mages!"

"They have Pagan!" Renma shouted darkly and clenched his hands.

"Mia." A new voice said from behind them as a green haired man appeared. "It's ready we just need the final... _ingredient_."

"Neo! Get out of here!"

"Not so fast boys~" Mia sang as mist began forming around them. "Night night~"

The mist swirled around them for a second before diving in; it landed as a thick blanket around them on the ground before spreading upwards.

"Don't breathe..." Maginus warned they all collapsed on the dry grass.

"Did you get the girl?" Mia asked as she turned to Frank who commanded plants to begin wrapping themselves around the mages.

"Yeah." The man waved his hand and the trees wrapped their branches around the plant cocoons. The plants lifted up the cocoons as the two began moving. "Are you taking the underground route?"

"I don't see any reason to~" She sang. "We already stopped all resistance~ our revenge is near." Her expression grew dark.

"Finally." He agreed as he limped along her. "After all these years."

"You're limping." Mia observed as they walked away from the shack. His left leg was bloody and had a large rip in the pant leg showing a messy bundle of hastily thrown on bandages.

"The girl surprised me." He admitted. "I didn't expect her to be able to use other magic's than Celestial Spirit Magic."

"Really?"

"Little bugger got me with Air Magic. I'm honestly surprised that I didn't see it coming. It was pretty obvious she was The _Aerial Star's_ apprentice when she used Celestial Spirit Magic." Frank grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well. No one of us thought she would be dangerous at all, so I can honestly not blame you for that." She jumped over a thick root sticking out of the ground.

He looked to the cocoons as they were handed from one tree to another and sighed almost dreamily. "We're almost there..."

"Our revenge." She giggled. "You should have seen their faces~ they were so _surprised_ and so _angry_~"

"I can imagine."

A slightly flickering light began illuminating their faces as they arrived at a campfire placed on top of an altar. The altar was surrounded in a circle by three highly decorated poles, tied to one of them were Pagan who was slumped forwards with blood staining her hair and her hands were bound behind her keeping her in place. A person sat by the altar reading an old and somewhat tattered book.

"Hey. Sarkro~" Mia sung.

"You're back." The deep voice rumbled from the man by the altar. "Did you get the blonde?"

"Of course we did~ what did you expect?" The woman sang as she began unwrapping one of the cocoons.

"Here he is." Frank said and removed the plants wrapped around Neo, he pulled the blonde out of the cocoon and over to one of the poles and began wrapping his hands behind it.

* * *

_-Pagan_

Her head hurt. Why the hell did it hurt? Twitching her fingers she frowned, had she fallen asleep outside?

"You're back." A voice grumbled.

Who was that?

Footsteps made noises on the ground as people walked around and a sound of wood bending and snapping resonated around her.

"Did you get the blonde?" The voice continued.

Get a blonde? That made no sense.

"Of course we did~ What did you expect?" A female voice sang as footsteps danced around.

"Here he is." A familiar voice drawled followed by the sound of plants being ripped causing her to stiffen.

Frank.

Oh my God.

A sound of something being dragged moved past her.

Oh God.

She could unexpectedly feel the thumping of her heart, hear its beats as they invaded her mind and her head felt airy as panic swept into her. The girl felt like she had retracted into her own mind. _'You have to think of something.'_ She desperately instructed herself as she began forcefully calming her heart and forced herself to go limp, as she had finally gotten her heart beats under control. She opened her right eye slightly to peek out and get an overview of her situation, only to come face to face with Lieutenant Mia's face.

"You're awake~" She gave Pagan a slap on her cheek when she stiffened and shut her eye again, Pagans head twisted painfully to the side from the force of the smack. "Now now. None of that."

Pagan opened both her eyes blinking wearily to clear the haze that had invaded them and turned to the woman again.

"Good girl~" The woman smiled.

"Let me go!" She snarled.

"Now now." She soothed. "There's no reason for that~" The Rune Knight patted Pagan head and stood up, she went over to the altar where Frank was pulling off his hastily out on bandages.

"Give me a hand?" He requested as a large gash in his leg revealed itself.

"Yeah~ Let me go get one new ones~" Mia sang and skipped over to a pile of bags; she pulled up a red one and stuck her hand in it, searching for something.

"Need a hand with that?" Pagan asked with false bravado as she slid up to her feet and sat down again to get in a more comfortable position.

Sarkro glanced at her from where he was tying up Maginus to a pole. "I think you should just stay put."

"Had to at least try." She shrugged and pulled on her restraints looking over her shoulder only to sigh in relief- she couldn't see what it was they bound her with but it felt like a metal of some sorts, so it was at Least not _Magic seal Stone_.

Pagan looked around; Renma was tied to a tree behind the pole Neo was tied to. "So what do you need Maginus and me for? Weren't you only after blondes?" She asked.

"You ask a lot of questions, kid." Sarkro grumbled as he stood up again.

"Well I would like to know why you are going to kill me. You can at least explain why I have to die, because it honestly sucks. Couldn't you just go home and let us be? But nooo... you have to kill people." She looked at him expectedly.

"Go ahead, ignore me." She grumbled. _'There goes that plan.'_

Pagan tugged at her restraints again and concentrated on cutting the metal with her Air magic, she created a sharp blade of air and mentally aimed it at the cuffs. She clenched her teeth as a sharp pain cut into her from her wrist and up her right arm as the air blade cut through the cuffs and continued into her arm. The cut was accompanied with a quiet sound of scraping metal and her arm being cut open as a fluid began flowing down her hands - if she had to guess, then it was blood. Blinking away the tears the girl looked around pleased that no one noticed her use of magic as she tugged slightly on her arms with a wince. She gave a mental pat on her shoulder as her hand came free and swiftly clamped her other hand over the long cut she had accidentally made herself to try and stop the bleeding.

"It's our revenge." Mia suddenly said and moved away from Frank, as he stood up. "Our family died because of them!"

_'That was random.'_ She thought. "What... does that have to do with us?"

"We were betrayed." She ignored Pagan and continued. "They just stood there and let them die! So we are going to give them a taste of their own medicine!" She giggled insanely as she put the remaining bandages back in the bag.

"So," Pagan asked her. "What happened?"

"It was a demon. A demon from the book of Zeref." Frank said.

"Zeref? The Dark Mage? Right?"

"And we are going to summon it and let Rune Knights watch as their home is drained of life! They abandoned us when some Dark Mages summoned the demon Hallephia to sacrifice Calen! Now it's their turn to suffer!" Mia sang hysterical and ignored Pagan yet again.

"So what's the deal with the blondes?" She asked them and tilted her head to the side as Maginus began twitching to get a better view of him.

She would need to wait until Maginus was awake to do anything, she was too weak magically and with her newly made bloody decoration she wouldn't stand a chance. "Does the demon have a blonde fetish or something?"

"That's because the demon has preferences in sacrifices! You and your master are here because demons hate Celestial Spirit Magic and loves killing it, which means that there's a higher chance for success!" Mia squealed and danced around the altar.

"So why wait?" Pagan asked them as Maginus began muttering deliriously as his head rolled to the side.

He blinked and tilted his head up. "Whazz..." he mumbled and shook his head as if to clear the haze in his eyes.

"So you're up." The Rune Knight Captain said and trotted over to him; he lifted up Maginus's head and looked into his hazy eyes.

"Wakey~ wakey~" Mia sang as Sarkro dumped water on Maginus's face.

The redhead spluttered as Sarkro continued towards Neo.

"Hey Master! How's it going?" She shouted flippantly to Maginus.

He looked around before focusing on her, "Pagghan..." he slurred and jerked at his restraints." What's going on?" He finally asked when his mind cleared up.

"Oh. Yeah, what ya know? It's a _great_ day." She replied sarcastically. "We're just about to be sacrificed to a demon. _A great day indeed_."

"I see."

"Does Lupu know about that demonic cake we talked about? He will have to save Bloom from eating too much cake, now that we're about to die." She asked and glanced around the forest. _'Come on.'_ She begged mentally _'please have a backup plan.'_

"I- _yes_." He replied after a bit of hesitation and glanced to the right.

She carefully kept her expression the same as she jumped of joy inside. He did have some spirits as their backup after all. _Nice._

"Bleah!" Neo suddenly exclaimed as water was dumped over his head.

"Would Bloom have to spring the cake before Lupu does?" Pagan asked her master cryptically. "Dose master have the ability to spring it too?"

"What are you two talking about?" Frank snapped at her.

"Bloom's birthday party." Maginus told him and replied cryptically, "we're going to miss it now, but the Master doesn't have the code to release it."

"And Bloom should wait for Lu-" Maginus replied shortly before Mia cut him off with a kick in his side.

"-Be quiet~" Mia sang happily. "We're almost ready~"

_'Dammit. Hurry Master.'_ She would probably not be able to get the others free before being knocked unconscious again. She had backup, but the others would still be in a sticky situation and if Maginus _died_ then the backup would disappear.

"Ready for what?" Neo asked as he shook the water out of his hair.

"We're being sacrificed to a demon, isn't that nice?" Pagan told him as she tried to shrug her shoulders, but her movement felt sluggish. "Just because you were wronged doesn't mean you have to be asses about it!" She shouted to their abductors.

"You don't have to understand." Sarkro's deep voice said, cutting off Mia as she opened her mouth. "We're ready."

"Hey!" Neo shouted. "You-"

"Shut up!" Maginus interrupted.

"-don't have... what do you mean, shut up!?"

The three gathered by the altar and sat down in front of it with Sarkro in the middle. Sarkro placed an old book on it and opened it. He browsed through it quickly before stopping on a page and letting it sit open.

"Oh, Hallephia of the Water core, heed our word and accept our-"

"Now!" Maginus shouted as a large orange spiky Dragon sprang out from the forests darkness and barged into the trio, sending them flying back as it pushed them back.

"-What!?"

Pagan quickly stood up in the midst of confusion and ran over to Maginus, ignoring the sudden dizziness that swept it's ugly head over her as she stood up. She used her magic and focused it into blades to cut at the cuffs and continued to cut again as a small cut was the only result she got from her spell.

"Thanks!" Maginus sprang up as the cuffs hit the ground with a dull thud. The Celestial Spirit mage went into the fray the dragon had created and drew out two keys. "Open! Gate of the snarling wolf. Lupus! And The Gate of the great Bear. Ursa!"

Lupus appeared in the air with a golden shower and landed on the ground before leaping in and tackled Frank as he was about to cut the dragon with a flowing blade made of water. As Lupus landed on the ground a large man with bear-like appearance flashed into the fray and smashed his giant paws towards Sarkro who swiftly dodged the blow.

"Pagan! Get Neo, quickly!" Maginus shouted as he threw the female Rune Knight of the Dragon.

"You don't have to tell... me!" Pagan slurred slightly as she crouched behind Neo.

"You're hurt!" Neo exclaimed as he saw her bloodied hands.

She placed her bloodied hands on his restraints and focused the air into a cutting edge; a gap appeared in the metal as the air dove into it. "One more time..." She mumbled and placed her hands on them again, before slumping forwards and into oblivion.

* * *

_-Neo_

"One more time..." Pagan mumbled as he felt her hands settling on his cuffs again. Looking into the skirmish between Maginus, his spirits and the three Rune Knights, Neo couldn't help but stare in amazement as the spirits moved in perfect sync with their summoner. _'This is what it means to be an S-class mage...'_ He thought as the bear-man spirit suddenly dodged underneath a kick sent from its back to hit him in his blind spot as Maginus mentally warned him of the independent attack.

He froze as Pagan unexpectedly slumped to the ground besides him, her head brushing his leg as she landed on the ground with a thud.

"Pagan?" He pulled on his hands but the cuffs held strong. She wasn't able to cut him free before fainting, he was stuck. Twisting his arms apart he slumped back into the pillar looking at the fight, _'Damn it...'_

* * *

_-Maginus_

_'Ursa! from behind!'_ Ursa swiftly dodged the attack and turned to smash his paws into the Rune Knight Lieutenant stomach. She flew backwards, and crumpled on the ground holding her stomach in pain. Turning his attention to the captain he withdrew his fist and pushed it towards him sending a rocket of air sailing towards the man, Sarkro sidestepped it and sent his fist crackling with some sort of lighting magic towards Lupus. But was stopped by Draco's tail, as he took the blow for the wolf. A wave of water suddenly rushed towards him and washed him away from his spirits.

"Gah!" He howled as a branch smacked him painfully in his back sending tumbling him onto his stomach.

He looked up as a pair of feet came into his vision. "Is this really the best the legendary Aerial Star has to offer?" Frank gloated and moved to kick him, but was blocked by an invisible shield. The shield forced him back and he fell onto his back with a grunt.

"Oh." Maginus mocked as he rose from his position gracefully and stood above the green haired man. "Is this really all the bad guy has to offer?" He jumped back as a wave of purple mist began swirling towards him. "That looks disgusting." The redhead remarked as he moved his hand in an arch and directed the vapour away from him.

"Bastard!" The female Rune Knight snarled as she swiftly appeared in front of Maginus, she moved her arms in a circle like pattern before quickly taking a swing at him with black mist flowing along her arm. Maginus glided under the attack and pushed his leg up, and smacked his boot into her jaw. "Gah!" She screeched in pain.

_'Maginus from behind!'_ Draco's childish voice shouted in his mind and the Celestial Spirit mage glided under a fist of water that had been aiming for his head.

He spun and slashed his hand outwards and a blade of wind launched into Sarkro as the Rune Knight were about to slam a crackling fist into Lupus. He flew back a good distance and rolled along the ground before pushing his legs up under him and standing up.

"Pagan!" He shouted as he pushed a large body of water that crashed towards him to the side. "Are you done yet?"

"She collapsed!" Neo shouted back.

"What!?" True enough. Pagan was laying on the ground besides the blonde with blood going up her arms.

A green mist sprang into action as another massive wave of water slushed into him using his temporary distraction to its advantage. The fog rushed towards him with a vengeance and engulfed him in its poisonous gas.

"_Star Storm!_" Maginus snarled and an enormous tornado spun to life as he twisted his arms around and twisted the toxic gas into the air and up over the tree's surrounding the fight. As the large tornado finally disappeared the celestial spirit mage charged forwards and pulled his arm back as air began flowing in a wild pattern around it and punched the Rune Knight Captain - who had pushed the last spirit back with a wave of lighting - in the face "_Star punch!_" and send the man flying back, the brunette crashed into the pole Pagan had been tied to with a sickening crack.

"Sarkro!" Mia and Frank shouted at the same time as the man slumped to the ground unconscious. They began advancing towards the man to help only to be pushed back with an un-fightable storm that dragged them off their feet and sent them flying as well. They hit the ground with a crunch as they too were knocked out.

Glancing at the two unconscious Rune Knights Marinus ran over to Neo and his student. "What happened? And why didn't you tell me?" He pulled Pagan up against Neos arms and the pole.

"Whaa?" Neo breathed dazed. "I - she was injured. Her hands were covered in blood" He said as he finally collected himself. "I thought it might distract you. But you owned them."

The older man glanced at his hands finally noticing the blood - Pagans blood - that was smeared on them around his wrists. "Draco. Come here." He commanded as the dragon marched over to them. "Bite." He simply said as he shifted Neos hands up a bit.

"H-hey- what are-"

The dragon bit into the cuffs slightly scraping Neos hand with his sharp teeth.

Maginus pulled Pagan away from Neo and drew her up against himself, he teared long strips of his shirt and wrapped them around the girls bloodied arms when he found the long cut she had on her right arm. "Please go wake up Renma." He requested.

Neo looked at him strangely as he rubbed his sore wrists before nodding and went over to the tree Renma had been tied to.

"Hey Pagan. You'll be fine, don't worry. I'll take care of the rest." He murmured to Pagan as she weakly blinked up at him with her pale eyes, her eyes quickly fluttered shut again as her head tilted to the side unconscious.

* * *

_Next Chapter: Master Sasha demands Pagan and Maginus's presence at a Guild Master League Meeting. _

**A/N: I have three things to say… one: Canon characters are incoming. Two: I had to rewrite parts this chapter several times… and I'm still not satisfied. Three: Bleh. **


	6. Chapter 6: I am Fire Arm

I Don't own_ Fairy Tail._

* * *

**Chapter 6: ****_I am Fire Arm._**

* * *

"How was the mission?" Bloom asked them as she rubbed a wet glass dry.

"Bor-ing!" Pagan told her grumpily as she pulled a stool up under her and slammed her head against the counter. "They wanted us to blow air at their windmills wheel so they could make more flour... can't get more boring than that. Then they had us do it for four days... straight." She moaned in dismay, and banged her head down into the table again.

"Give me cake." Pagan demanded.

"Here you are. The usual." The blonde told her happily as she slid a plate with a piece of chocolate berry cake she had prepared in front of Pagan's head.

"You're a lifesaver." Pagan told her as she raised her head and took a bite of the cake. "Ohhh... just what I needed!"

"That was quick." Maginus observed as he slit into a chair on her left and another piece of cake was slid in front of him.

"I. Hate. You." Pagan growled at him as she stuffed another bite of cake in her mouth. "You chose that horrible request."

"No you don't."

She slapped him on his arm with a smirk. "No I don't."

"Maginus, Pagan." A familiar voice addressed them from behind.

"Master?" Maginus said as Pagan said "marztlar?" Her master quickly wrested the fork out of her mouth with a dirty look.

Sasha put her hands on her hips and looked at them while scowling. "You two are accompanying me to the Guild Master League meeting tomorrow - No buts. They've been bugging me to meet Pagan for a while now and I am honestly getting annoyed by it. So you're coming." Her frown became more profound as Maginus began opening his mouth. "Kid you're coming if you like it or not, that means both of you." The Master of Static Light left again as swiftly as she had arrived with a dramatic swirl of her coat.

"How exciting!" Bloom gasped excitedly as she put her hands on the counter. "Going to a Guild Master League meeting"

"It's a bit sudden." Maginus hummed in thought.

"Why do people always want to meet me?" Pagan grumbled as she slumped into her seat.

"Well you are Magi's apprentice," Bloom told her. "And people love to gossip. The popular _Aerial Star _has an apprentice! We have to meet the kid! Of course there's my favourite rumour about you, 'I heard that the Aerial Star is teaching a tiger magic!'" She mocked mischievously in an over dramatic voice. "'Oh the _horror_! A tiger learning magic!'"

"I haven't heard the one with me being a tiger before." Pagan grinned like a cat. "But I like it."

"So." Bloom said as she picked up another glass. "How's the arm going? Did it give any problems this time?"

"Nope." Pagan replied popping her head on her right hand that was gloved in a gauntlet reaching up to her elbow. "No accidents this time." She chuckled. "It would have been awkward if I burned down all the mills though."

* * *

_-A week after the mission to Luma._

She frowned at the long blueish scar spanning from her hand to a good way up her arm in displeasure. The scar was abnormal. And _blue_. How the hell did her scar get _blue_? Sometimes it looked like it was glowing too, it was honestly freaky.

"Pagan? You coming?" Her master asked from where he had popped his head into her room.

"Yeah." Pagan replied and quickly wrapped her arm in bandages before jumping of her chair, she picked up her hip bag and secured it around her hips before jumping out the room after her master.

"So we go in take out the Calin, go out and return it. Easy money." She grinned viciously.

"Yep." Maginus agreed easily as they reached at a small cave entrance, "But you're the one who's going to get it."

She eyed the cave. It was small. "I said go in. But I think it would be easier to lure it out." How it could live in such a little hole was a mystery, the man who requested them to bring it back had said it was big. Not small. "What we do now?"

"I'd say we wait." Her master suggested.

She looked at him like he was crazy for just suggesting that they should wait. "Hell no." She said as she walked over to the small cave entrance and kicked at the rock wall above it. A high pitched squeak came from inside the cave and her other leg was suddenly assaulted by a small brown furry creature. "Wha!" She yelped as she lost her balance for a second, Pagan swiftly kicked out her leg, the creature lost its grip went flying like she had kicked a ball. The brown hairball tumbled on the ground and rolled into a tree upside down. "Oh my _God_." Pagan breathed as her master snickered behind her. "It's so cute. Can I keep it?"

"No." Maginus told her flatly as the creatures face turned red with rage and it began growing in size. "...I don't think we have the room." He said as it reached two meters.

"Holy shi-" She cried as it leaped towards her in one fast jump, Maginus quickly dragged her out of its way by pulling her to him while laughing merrily. It tumbled around again as its target disappeared.

"_Air bullet!_" Pagan pumped her right arm forwards to create a dull bullet of air, so that she could knock the fur ball unconscious. She shot in the air with a high pitched scream as blue fire sprang out from her arm and leached onto it in a warm blanket of pale blue flames as a ball of fire flew past the creature's head. "What the-!"

Maginus moved in front of her as the giant fur ball sprang towards her again and created a star shaped barrier of glowing air. The wall slammed into the Calin successfully knocking it back. It returned to its small size again with a pained grunt as it got knocked out.

"What happened?" He wrinkled his brow as she put her other and into the flames and dragged it over her arm like she was possessed.

"I don't know." She breathed deeply and frowned. "It won't go out."

"What do you mean? 'It won't go out'?" He studied her arm. "Is it like a few months ago? When your air Spells became fire?"

"I can't put it out." Pagan held up her arm and as if to prove a point the blaze surrounding her limb flared a bit before receding back to a thin blanket again. "It's weird." She concluded and stuffed both her hands in her pockets ignoring her master's cry of horror and sauntered over to the furry creature.

"Are you getting that?" She nodded to the unconscious animal and pulled her right hand out of her - miraculous - undamaged shorts. "I don't think I'm qualified to pick it up." The girl waved her burning hand.

Maginus groaned and went grumpily over to the creature and scooped it up in his arms. "There was a river on our way here." He said as he pointed at her. "And then you're putting out that fire."

"Yess. Sir!" She saluted and ignored her master's cringe as her flaming hand connected to her forehead before marching stiffly down the road they had come from.

"What are you doing?" He asked exasperated.

"I'm mar-" Oh right. Earth Land not Earth. No stiff marching. "-weird." She concluded and softened her walking to a normal walking.

"_Right_."

* * *

"Gah!" Pagan said as she put her hand into the river, and hot steam rose into her face. Taking her and out again the flames that was the previously was still burning brightly along her arm, Pagan whooped quietly and rose to her feet. "Guess who's going to be keeping her flame-y hand?"

He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair "Let's just go."

* * *

6"Can we talk with the Master?" Maginus asked as he walked around ignoring the stares of his slightly frightened guild mates. "We have a... problem."

"I'll go get her." Sakura told them with with a raised eyebrow.

"What in the world!? What the hell are you doing Pagan!?" Neo finally exclaimed as he gestured wildly to her arm that was aflame.

"I am Fire ar-"

"-She has a problem." Her master interrupted as he walked around her irritatedly promoting the onlookers to take a few steps back from him.

"I am Fire Arm." Pagan corrected.

"You." He almost snarled. "Are grounded."

"What!? I am a grown woman! You can ground me!"

"In case you forgot." He growled into her face. "You're _10_."

"Oh."

Shot, she forgot. She's ten years old here. Great.

"What's going on?" Sasha's irritated vice flooded the hall as she swept into the hall with Sakura after her. "What are you doing Pagan? Why are your arm on fire?" She demanded.

"Her arm went up in flames while we were on the mission and it won't go out." Maginus said as Pagan told her. "Master Magi thinks it's a problem, but it's pretty cool."

"It's not cool" he growled. "It could be dangerous."

"Come with me." The Master instructed and turned with a sigh.

* * *

"What have you found out about Pagans spontaneous... firearm." Sasha asked Maginus as she folded her hand in front of her face and leaned forwards over the table towards them.

"When Pagan used magic on our latest mission the air spell became a fire spell and now it won't go away. I think it might be her injury that's messing around with her magic." He told her with a strange look in his eyes. "We haven't tried touching anything that can't easily be replaced with it yet. But everything we did touch it with was instantly destroyed. Pagans clothes are fine though."

"Hold out your arm." The Master asked the moody Pagan who was grumpily muttering about her being grounded.

"Here." Pagan said as she unfolded her arms and held out her blazing arm to her Guild Master. "Hey!" Pagan and Maginus both screeched and she tried to pull her arm back as Sasha lashed her hand onto Pagan's arm. They calmed down again when Sasha's hand was unscathed among the fire.

"Not funny." They muttered as the guild master chuckled.

"Hmmm." Sasha hummed as she rubbed her chin. "I think it's safe to assume that it's not dangerous for people you don't want hurt at least. But we'll need some more tests to check all the possibilities." She opened a drawer on her side of the desk and took out a book - that looked suspiciously like an adult book. "I confiscated this book from Neo the other day, touch it."

Pagan reached out with her burning right hand and took the book - that went up in pale blue flames when she took it - from her guild master, and promptly withdrew her hand like she was the one who had been burned. Letting the ashes fall onto the ash table.

"Hmmm..." the older woman hummed with a sigh as she rubbed her chin again. "Hold it out again." Sasha placed her hand onto Pagan's arm, when she held it out to the guild master. Slowly a green crystal like cover began spreading out from the brunette's hand with some strange cracking like sounds, as it was pushed out from the now glowing hand. The crystal pushed through the flames and grew until it covered the area on Pagans arm where the flames had resided. "let's see if they come back..." the woman muttered as the crystal formation began pushing it's way into her hand again, leaving the skin it had covered clear of blue flames.

"It's gone." Pagan remarked as she studied her arm that that had previously been on fire, but it wasn't the fire she was talking about. It was the blueish scar that had reached across her arm and it was simply gone. Like it had never been there before.

Freaky.

"That's strange." Her master mused as he took her arm and studied it. "Some kind of healing magic?"

"Healing magic is Lost Magic for a reason Master, it's kind of lost." Maginus told her.

"I know that."

"In any case the fire is gone and I have work to do. So get out." Sasha told them with a dismissing wave of her hand.

* * *

_-Later_

"Alright." The Master asked them in annoyance. "What happened this time?"

"Errr..." the kid hesitated as she fidgeted.

"Spit it out." Sasha barked as she eyed the two sheepish guests in her office. Maginus was sitting to her right with a large section of his shirt burned off. Looking pissed for all the world to see, he looked like someone burned his favourite shirt - which was the half burnt shirt the redhead was currently wearing - so it was probably true. To the left sat Pagan with blue flames licking her arm like an over eager dog.

"It caught on fire again. That's what happened." Maginus growled as his hand twitched aggressively.

The woman sighed as she rubbed her nose. "It's only been one day. What did you do?"

"We were sparring." The orange haired headache replied as she licked her lips nervously.

Sasha sighed again suddenly feeling 20 years older, now she knew what Makarov felt when he rambled about his chaotic brats. "Have you tried to talk to Renma?" She tried.

"Yes." Maginus replied. "But he had never seen anything like it before."

"Books?" She tried.

"We used yesterday searching for something. There wasn't anything."

"Right." She decided and held her hand out to Pagan who gladly laid her burning hand in it. Quickly drowning the fire she sent them out of her office again, with a promise to look for something to help.

"Oh, and no Magic." She reminded brat and she left the office with a "Yes ma'am."

The older brat paused by the door and turned to her. "Do you remember what we talked about a few weeks ago...?" He asked her.

"You think it's connected." She stated.

"Yes."

"I'll look into it some more." She promised him with a wary smile.

"What's taking so long?" Pagans voice came from the hall.

"Keep an eye out." She told him as he was about to close the door.

"Will do." He said quietly. "I'm coming Pagan." Maginus told his apprentice as the door closed.

_'Ugh.'_ Sasha thought with a frown as she stared at the closed wooden door. _'I'm getting too old for this... and I'm only 41.'_

* * *

_-Later... again._

"See," Her master applauded as she finally got the movement right. "You just had to move a bit more to the left."

"I feel like this is a punishment." Pagan replied as she shrunk down to the ground.

"It is." He grinned like the devil at her sullen face.

"I promise not to annoy you with my firearm ever again?"

"It's too late dear Pagan." He smirked as he moved from foot to foot. "Now get up and take your punishment like a real Static Light mage."

"I. Hate. You." But complied with his order.

He laughed like a demon.

Dancing. That was what they were doing, over and over and over again. The whole week had been filled with her evil master grinning as he was giving dance lessons because it apparently helps with fighting... and now that Master Sasha told her not to use magic, Magi was more than happy to be a demonic hell spawn.

She. Hates. Dancing.

Even before coming here.

Hated it.

With a passion.

"Maginus, Pagan." Master Sasha's voice said interrupting her torture. "It's done."

"Really?" Pagan asked as he looked up to the woman hopefully.

"Yes." She smiled at Pagan.

* * *

_-Even later_

Pagan frowned as she peeked inside the gauntlet-glove thing. "What's pink thing?" It was covered in a strange pink glass like crystal inside it.

"It's to contain your magic inside your arm." Sasha told her as she held the glove up and turned it around so the hand part was visible. "I've made sure the fingers are free so you can still use magic with your right hand. Try it on."

Pagan took the glove curiously and slipped it on her arm; she clenched her hand a few times to test the flexibility and smiled. The girl continued to put her left hand in her right one. "Let's see..." She muttered and pushed against the other hand with her air magic, and the hand was lifted by the force. "Ah ha!" She exclaimed as she put more pressure on her magic with her right hand. "No fire!" She beamed.

* * *

The glove worked fine, but her fingers were still free and had remained the irritating ability to catch fire. She had experienced few times where her fingers would suddenly catch fire as she was using magic and her Air spell would suddenly combust into fire.

It was odd and she hadn't been able to find the cause for her combusting arm - or fingers now.

Directing a small burst of air towards the ground. Her mouth curved up into a satisfied smile and she sent another push of air to the ground making dust from the road rise and spread out a small distance.

She had been using her magic almost every hour she was awake to find the reason her magic control went south so fast. Curling the air around her hand she sent a small whirlwind to the ground. Doing it again she willed fire to move from her hand and onto the ground.

She frowned, the feeling was almost the same as when the fire came without her meaning to, so what was the differe- "Kya!" Pagan shrieked as she stumbled over a rock. Pagan quickly pushed her hands in front of her, sending a strong burst of air and fire to the ground. Both spreading dust and burning up a few unfortunate grass straws. She pushed herself away from the ground, straightening up she went along the road again as she waved off Sasha and Maginus's curious gazes.

Pausing Pagan stuffed her left hand in her bag she searched for a piece of cloth. _'Ugh.'_ She thought frowning as her arm slid into the bag. _'TARDIS bag. Bigger on the inside.'_

"Ah ha!" She cheered as she finally found the cloth squashed between a book and a water bottle.

She wrapped the black cloth around her slightly flaming fingers to squash the flames air supply._ ' Ugh. Note to me: get Master Magi to teach you how to remove air, to create an empty space.'_ Moving after Master Magi and Master Sasha again she took the cloth of her flameless fingers and stuffed it in her bag with a huff.

Something was different... Turning her eye's out towards the trees. As she passed them, Pagan focused on the environment while continuing to make small air waves. The trees' bark was a funny red colour and the leaves were purple. Magi had explained that they had some special magical properties. The leaves made you dizzy and the bark made one air headed.

"Gah!" Maginus exclaimed as Pagan bumped into him, Knocking him down with Pagan following him down.

"What the hell Pagan!?" He asked as she rolled away from him.

"I think I know what makes the fire." Pagan replied as she stuck her left hand into her bag. "Fear."

"Fear?" Master Sasha asked as she stopped.

"I walked into you on purpose." She explained. "To test my theory. Even though I knew, I would knock into you I'm still afraid of falling. So" Pagan took out the cloth and wrapped it around her blazing fingers. "Fear triggers it, and magic. The two mashed together."

"That makes sense." Maginus nodded. "How did we never realise?"

"It doesn't matter." The brunette said. "We're almost there." She sighed.

"Why don't they hold the meetings somewhere with a train station anyway?" Pagan asked.

"We usually do. Just not this time."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't choose the location."

* * *

_-At the meeting_

"This is Ooba Babasaama." Master Sasha said as she introduced Pagan to an elderly lady with a huge three layer bun. _Three layered bun. _

"I am the master of Lamia Scale!" The woman told them as she _spun_ around making her sweat drop.

"It's nice to meet you." Pagan replied with a strained smile.

"Yes!" She spun some more. "I have heard much about you."

"Good things, I hope?" She smiled.

"Yes." She said as she began spinning again. "There are many rumours! But as I can see you are indeed not a tiger!"

"Nope." Pagan agreed with a grin as she spread her arms out and spun a bit herself. "I'm all human."

"Have you thought about joining Lamia Scale?" She suddenly asked her.

"I-wha-errr..." Pagan hesitated.

Sasha coughed. Turning the older woman's attention to her. "I think I'll steal Pagan away now."

"Pew." Pagan breathed a sigh of relief as Sasha herded her away.

Pagan turned to her Guild Master with a raised eyebrow.

"She sees potential in you." Sasha told her. "Ooba is obsessed with beating _Fairy Tail_ for top Guild. Speaking of _Fairy Tail_." She said and paused, looking around. Before focusing on a pair talking to Maginus.

"Makarov!" She said and the elder man, who was wearing some strange orange outfit, turned his head towards them and smiled.

"Sasha." The elder man, Makarov said, and turned his head towards Pagan with a grin. "You must be Pagan."

"It's nice to meet you sir." She said formally, holding out her hand.

"Call me Makarov." He told her as he shook her hand, and indicated to the blonde teenager with sharp orange eyes and a lightning bolt-like scar who was talking to Maginus. "This is Laxus, my grandson."

"Hi!" She said to the teen sticking out her hand. "I'm Pagan, Pagan LeMagson.

"Laxus Dreyar." He replied and took her hand

She turned to Makarov suspiciously and narrowed her eyes. "You're not going to ask me to join _Fairy Tail_ are you?"

"You talked with Ooba?" The blonde teen grunted looking disgruntled.

"She asked you too?" Pagan asked.

"She did."

"What!?" Maginus hissed as he pulled Pagan into a protective embrace. "She did what!? I'm going to make her spin until she-" He stopped with a grunt as Sasha slapped him over his head.

"She's not leaving." Sasha told him.

He whimpered and turned away from them, releasing Pagan as she laughed.

* * *

_-Somewhere moody-ish_

"Look at them." A hooded man sneered as he looked through a zooming Lacrima. "Standing around like apples ready to be plucked."

A man held out a piece of paper to the hooded man, "Here's your list, Boss."

The hooded man looked at the list and smirked. "Thank you Garic."

* * *

_Next time: Attack._

**A/N: This took a looong time... wow.**

**I also hope the characters weren't too ooc…**

**Oh. And please leave a review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Attack

_I Don't own Fairy Tail._

* * *

**Chapter 7: ****_Attack._**

* * *

It was chaos. Bodies were hitting the ground with dull thuds or bloody splats as they died or fell unconscious. The screams of the enemy's cannon fodder vibrated in his head as more enemies moved to mob the guild mages.

The old Guild Master of Magenta Wool fell as a big muscular brown haired man ran his purple fist right through the elderly woman's chest. A man from the woman's guild cried in anguish as the brunette pushed the woman off his arm with a small shove. She gave a pained gurgle as she died. The man leaped towards the murderer who had brutally killed his master, around him green goo like substance formed ten fists; they shot out, aiming for the dark wizard with a vengeance.

_'He's going to die...'_ Laxus idly realised as his eyes narrowed, the brown haired man moved around to smash the green fists in ten quick moves as his limbs covered themselves in a sickly purple aura. _'And then he's coming after me...'_

Stepping back from the fight - as the dark mage rushed forwards, to smash a green shield the legal mage made into pieces - he looked around for the small girl from Static Light. Absentmindedly smashing a random Zeref worshippers head in with a crackling fist, he spotted a flash of orange, followed by the screams of two dark mages. The small girl slid under one of her assailants and sent him flying into the sky, as she swept the feet under another one with a push of air and sent him flying up into the air after the other man. The two attackers smashed together in the air and crumbled on the ground as LeMagson pushed another mage back a few meters when he attacked her with a sword in hand.

Spotting a mage coming towards her from her blind spot with an ice sword, he transformed his body into lighting and zoomed forwards into the girl's enemy, sending the mage flying past the girl with a blow to his gut. LeMagson swept around with a kick aimed for Laxus's stomach in surprise and he grabbed the girl's foot her pushed it back towards herself.

"Laxus!?" She stumbled back a few steps. "What the hell!? Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"I was asked to make sure you would be okay." He explained with an eye roll and threw a bolt of lightning at yet another dark guild member.

She looked past him strangely before snapping her head towards him, smiling. "Okay!" She said cheerfully and pushed her left arm out, resulting in a scream from behind him as she punched back a Zeref follower who made a clank sound as he hit the ground. "But... who said anything about you protecting me?" She smirked cheekily.

Laxus grunted as he electrocuted several Zeref worshippers. "You think you're up to fighting the big guns?" He said as the brown haired mage who killed the Magenta Wool Master stepped on his opponent splashing blood up his leg.

"Why-" She abruptly stopped talking as she saw the blood splattered man walking towards them.

"Is- is running away an option?"

"No."

"Why-"

A roar interrupted her as the ground shook slightly.

"What the..."

"Awwww..." She continued to whine playfully, ignoring the loud roar. "I didn't know you cared.

Come on. Let's go plan." LeMagson said as she took his right hand and began dragging him away from the bloody man and around a corner of a damaged building.

"Where are we going?" He asked as she put a flaming hand in her hip bag, humming.

_A flaming hand_.

Her fingers were on _fire_, _blue fire_, what the hell!?

"We're getting out of here." LeMagson replied as she pulled out a Celestial Spirit key. She waved it around in quick circles obscuring his vision in golden sparkles.

"What!?" Laxus sputtered as he came to terms with fact her hand was on fire. "I told you we were going fight!" He hissed and pulled his hand back, only to realise that his hand was stuck to hers.

"Come on. This way." She told him, ignoring his anger and tugged on his hand, leading him through the golden light and into a sparkle free alley.

"Like hell." He hissed in her face and pulled his hand back using his superior strength against her, making the ginger girl stumble into him.

"Wha!" She yelped in surprise.

"I'm fighting." He stated to her and tugged on their hands.

"And I'm not!" She screeched quietly at him. "If-" She paused as a devious smile tugged on her lips. "-If you don't do as _I_ say," she threatened with a smirk as she held up her burning hand, waggling her flaming fingers. "I'll burn your clothes off."

He narrowed his eyes. "You wouldn't."

"Wanna bet?" She grinned.

He stared at the girl as she wiggled her fingers once again, to prove her point she poked him and burned a small round hole in his shirt.

So he let the celestial mage drag him along into the alley and around another corner. She swiped the key around and created more glitter in the alley they came from, concealing their path. Turning around another corner he could see the brown haired killer burst out the other side of LeMagsons glitter cloud, snarling like some demonic beast in confusion.

"This way." She told him and dragged into an abandoned magic shop. "Here." The girl said as she scooped up two colour lacrimas, and changed the colours of her clothes and hair – turning her clothes green and her hair blue. "Take this one." The now blue haired girl threw the other lacrima to him, urging him to change his appearances colours.

"No." He said and threw the Lacrima back, aiming for LeMagson's head.

Her eyes narrowed into slits as she scooped it out of the air. "Fine..." She threw the two Lacrima back onto the shops counter, and her new colours bled away revealing orange hair and red clothes. Grumbling LeMagson dragged him out the shop and along the building's wall.

Looking over Laxus quickly spotted the enemy again as the man fought against the golden glitter surrounding him.

"Hey! Over here!" He shouted to the dark mage, who snapped his head in their detection at the sound of his voice.

"What the hell!?" LeMagson screeched at him, pulling their hand apart and dragged his head down to her level by his collar. "We can't beat that psycho!"

Looking over Laxus saw the man smirk before leaping towards them - he landed in front of the two.

"Look what we have here..." The man rumbled as LeMagson's face paled. "Two small kittens who thinks they're up to snuff." He smirked at the girl's terrified face, but frowned slightly when the boy smirked at him.

The man's brown eyes searched them for a second before rumbling. "Static Light... and where are you from, boy?"

"Fairy Tail." Laxus smirked.

"Fairy Tail?" The man muttered. "My name is Garic, The bloody spear." He smiled as purple dragged up his arms from his fists. "Congratulations Fairy Tail wizard, you're on my list."

"List?" LeMagson asked the man - Garic, taking a position besides Laxus with her left hand outwards.

He smirked. "You're on the Boss's list Static Light mage. Like he," the man pointed to Laxus with a purple hand, "is on mine, together with his old Guild Master."

"Is there a chance, that you'd let us cute kids go?" LeMagson asked the man, making puppy eyes.

"No."

"Damn it..." She muttered as Laxus's smirk widened in appreciation of the coming fight, against the man.

Garic jumped forward as Laxus clenched his fist making lighting dance around it and moved ahead to punch the dark mage. The man suddenly stopped as he smashed into an invisible wall, and Laxus faltered for a second. Punching the dazed man with all his might Laxus sent the brunette back, with a crackling fist.

"Laxus!" LeMagson screamed as his eyes caught a purple streak across his vision and the Static Light mage pushed him away from Garic's attack with a push of air.

The man paused as Laxus landed besides her. "Air…" he muttered, "so you're the _Arial star's_ apprentice…" he laughed and readied an attack.

Using _Lighting Body_ Laxus transformed into a bolt of lightning, zipped around another attack of purple and into the man's personal space. Slamming his fist into the man's head, it continued through the head on out the other side. Laxus froze in shock at his kill – the man was very fragile. But screamed as the man turned purple and _melted_ over his arm.

The purple substance swiftly moved to wrap itself around his limb, it burned his arm.

"Gah!" The blonde mage cried as he fell to his knees.

LeMagson's magic spiked, "Air... Push!" and a strong gust of wind slammed into him, pushing him back and jostled the purple thing of his arm. The purple liquid went flying though a house as it ate away at the wall.

The pain was like something he'd never experienced before, it was like it was eating away at his arm like the wall had been consumed.

"Lax-"

"Us?" Pagan's voice said.

"-Axus-?"

"Laxus!?" Her voice was to his right and he dazedly looked up to see her blurry face set in worry.

When did she get taller than him?

"We need to get out of here." She pulled him up to his feet, and turned to lead him away.

"Not so fast kitties." Garic's said as he reformed from the purple thing before of them.

"Fuck." LeMagson swore quietly and pushed him behind herself as she took a defensive stance with her left arm forwards. "-xus." She said carefully. "You need to get it together. Like now."

"Laxus?" The man tilted his head. " And Laxus Dreyar! That makes this even better! It's my day isn't it!? The Masters grandson!" His mouth sprang into a giant smile, he laughed a scratchy chuckle and swiped his hands in a x-formation sending a cross of purple liquid towards them. The X splashed into an invisible wall, the liquid spread over the wall and purple sprinkled out from the edge as the liquid was thrown back at the man.

Moving with a speed Laxus couldn't follow, the man appeared to LeMagson's right with a purple fist ready to strike. Her eyes widened for a second before she instantaneously turned towards the man with her left hand outstretched. Garic grunted as he was blocked by yet another wall of air, "this is getting repetitive. Why don't we fix that?" He said and his hand began glowing as it slowly sank further into the barrier.

"_Pushing barrier!_" LeMagson snarled as she pulled her hand back, leaning forwards she pushed it out, forcing the man back. Her head snapped over to Laxus again as she waved her right hand and ignited the barrier, slightly burning their assaulters hand. "Get up!"

"Wha!?" The man screamed as he withdrew his hand from the fire.

Shakily rising to his feet Laxus moved his right arm with his left and moved his left parallel to the right. Preparing his magic, he fired a quick barrage of _Thunder bullets_ past the barrier of fire - that faded away when the bullets smashed into the man, creating an explosion.

Garic exploded into purple liquid spreading it out over the two legal mages like a waterfall.

Swiping her left hand out, the ginger girl moved the liquid to the right with a well timed shove. She turned to him again, breathing heavily. "We - we really need to get away."

"You're just going to give up!?" Laxus demanded.

"Yes! Some fights aren't worth-" She was cut off as their opponent slammed a magenta fist into her side, sending flying into the magic shops wall with a gasp.

"Your turn." The man chuckled nastily as he kicked Laxus in the stuned teens stomach. Laxus doubled over with a gasp as his stomach burnt painfully.

"Bye, bye kitty." He said as he stood over the blonde, moving his leg to slam his foot through Laxus.

Using _Lighting Bod_y Laxus swiftly moved over to LeMagson and pulled her up from the ruble by the front of her shirt. "Fairy Tail wizards never give up!" He gasped, out of breath. "Don't you dare suggest that I should give up!"

Pushing him of her she screeched. "Look at yourself! You can't even stand!" She gestured wildly to his shaking body, panting herself.

The man chuckled at their augment, turning their attention away from each other, to him.

"Fine!" LeMagson growled as the man dislocated his foot from the hole he made in the ground.

"Open! Gate of the Minor Lion! Leonide!" LeMagson shouted and the grey key she took out of her bag, lit up with a golden light.

A boy, a few years older than Laxus flashed into existence besides them. He had dark orange hair, golden eyes, he was wearing casual clothes and his arms were wrapped in a lot of colourful wristbands. "Who are you?" He asked and crossed his arms.

"_Poisonous Fang!_" Their enemy's gruff voice roared as he reached them.

"I'm Maginus' apprentice he gave me the key. We really need help. Like right now!" LeMagson said quickly in one breath as they dodged his downwards strike. LeMagson and the celestial spirit gave a pained cry as purple liquid - no, poison - swallowed the ground in a circle and their feet got caught in it.

Coming out of his lightning form Laxus sent a wave of lightning towards the man, and LeMagson pushed her spirit and herself out of the way with a gust of wind aimed at themselves.

The brunette dodged under the attack, and turned back to him, moving to attack, but froze as the spirit roared.

"Now! While he's paralyzed!" LeMagson shouted.

Sending a blast of lightning in the direction of the man, Laxus made another blast, and another. Focusing on making more lightning attacks he almost missed LeMagson's shout of rage, before transforming into lightning as a purple fist flew through his head.

Moving over to LeMagson smirked in satisfaction as the man got electrocuted. "Physical attacks don't work." He told her.

"I." She took a deep breath, as she winced, moving slightly. "Noticed."

"Well I'm leaving." The spirit said, "I'm not going to be of help." And disappeared in a golden flash.

"You little shits are actually a challenge." Garic said with something akin to a manic grin on his face.

"Too bad I'm done playing." His voice said behind them.

"Wha-" LeMagson cried.

"You're not on my list-" Garic said as he sent her flying through the air with a swipe of his hand.

"-But you are."

Before Laxus could blink he was on the ground and his back was burning, the dark mages poisonous hand burned his skin as he held him down.

"ARRGH!" Laxus screamed as pain overwhelmed his senses.

His arm suddenly began burning too.

A nasty laugher filled his head a the other arm began burning as well.

_The pain._

_His leg this time. _

_The pain._

_WROOM!_

"AHHG!" The man suddenly screamed as the pain receded and a gentle warmth swept over the blonde, and embraced his burning body.

A bright light burned behind his eyelids, and Laxus peeked out but immediately closed his eyes as a bright blue light blinded him. Blinking Laxus's vision began clearing up. Fire was surrounding him and licking his body like a protective layer.

And Garic's arm was on fire.

A fire not unlike that on LeMagson's hand.

The dark mage continued screaming a blood curling scream as the fire ate away his arm leaving only ashes.

"I- I." The dark mage stumbled and shakily took out a Lacrima from his pocket, it burst into dust as he threw it it to the ground as he muttered, obscuring Laxus's vision. When the dust finally disappeared the man was also

gone, leaving only a small cover of ash.

The blue flames encasing him began slowly disappearing.

"Wha-?" Laxus sputtered as he shakily sat up, looking around wildly his eyes caught her form. LeMagson was standing with her right arm extended away from her and towards Laxus, looking dazed.

Her body was on fire, only her left side was left clear of flames, Laxus noted absently as he began pushing himself up. Pressing a hand on the ground he slowly went up to his feet, the flames on him dripped lazily to the ground.

"How...?"

_Did you do that...?_

The fire attached to the girl abruptly went out, as Pagan began swaying before falling forwards towards the charred ground. "What did you do?" He asked the unconscious girl as he used Lightning body to catch her before she could land on the ground.

_'This must be why Gramps asked me to keep an eye on her...'_ Laxus thought as he looked at the small girl, who had burned of a man's arm like it was made of paper.

Glancing around Laxus noted a skirmish not long from their location, they would need someplace to hide out in. Working his way into the magic shop where Pagan had tried to get him to disguise himself, Laxus laid the limp girl down down on the floor. Laxus laid himself down besides her with a sigh and glanced over to the girl.

"Fuck!" He suddenly swore throwing his arms in the air. _'I was saved by a girl younger than me!'_

And then he passed out.

* * *

"-I have no idea what kind of magic it could be..." Makarov said with a sigh as he laid a worn leather book on the table.

"But I did find something similar to what you described. The book is about Magical creatures, there's this one creature." He opened the book tracing the text besides a picture of what looked to be a bird. "A Phoenix is a symbol of rebirth, life, death, immortality and the sun. When a Phoenix nears the end of its life, it's body will burn to ashes and from the ashes the Phoenix will be reborn, a clean slate in some ways." He paused. "It's said that a phoenix can heal itself using its fire, in a way it heals itself like when it comes to life after death."

"You think Pagan might be a Phoenix." Maginus said as he slid the book over to him.

"I honestly don't know what to think." The old man told him with a sigh, and looked over to Pagan and Laxus. Where Pagan was currently trying to make a smirking Laxus call her Pagan and not LeMagson. "but it was the only thing that matched what you told me."

Pulling the book closer Maginus let out a surprised sound. "It says here that Phoenixes sometimes take-"

A hoarse scream interrupted Maginus's question and every person in the hall turned to the source. A hooded man sneered at the guild masters when their attention turned to him, he was wearing a black long hooded coat with dark red highlights. The man was crouched by a pale woman Maginus didn't recognise. She had a dark red katana lounged into her back, her expression was one of horror as she slowly looked up towards the man before going limp.

"Hello." the hooded man said as he straightened up, and pulled out the bloody katana from the woman's back in a graceful arc.

"Now then." He smiled and took out a piece of paper as the walls exploded. "Can anyone tell me were the masters of Heated Fields, Mousetrap, and... Static Light are?"

* * *

Everything had become chaos so quickly, after the hall had collapsed panic had spread, as members of dark guilds had come flooding in. There were hundreds of them.

"Maginus." Master said as she put her hand on his shoulder. "We need to move."

"I-I." He choked, "Yeah..." gently putting the dead woman's head down and closing her eyes Maginus shakily stood up, looking around.

"The man was looking for me." Sasha growled and clenched her fist till she drew blood. "So why don't we find him?"

"Right." Maginus nodded as he looked up, jumping up he landed on the air. Running up the sky, Maginus created a mental map of the surrounding area. Buildings were destroyed, legal as well as dark mages lay on the ground either knocked out or dead.

Stopping his ascent Maginus looked around for a mob of orange hair. Flashing his eyes towards speck of orange, he smiled as Pagan knocked out two enemies by smashing their heads together.

_'You've really come a long way, Pagan.' _

There.

Taking his gaze of Pagan he located to hooded man, who was currently cutting down mages with the sharp blade of his sword.

Letting himself drop, Maginus fell down and landed besides his Master in a crouch.

"This way." He said as he stood up and took off in the direction of the man.

"Did you see Pagan?" Sasha asked as she followed him, creating a whip with her magic.

"She was doing well." Maginus told her with pride filling his voice. "Knocking out every enemy."

"That's good." Sasha said as she rammed the green whip of crystal into several Dark mages.

* * *

"There he is." Maginus told her as he stopped by the corner of a red house. Looking past the building Sasha saw the tall hooded man. The man was talking to a blonde girl around 20 years. She was wearing a shorter hooded coat matching the man's just with white and blue colours, she had black leggings down in white knee length boots, her hair was blonde in in a bob cut. Her light blue eyes sparkled with mischief as she laughed, before turning her gaze to Sasha and Maginus's hiding place.

"I know you're there." The black clad man told them.

"Who are you?" The Master asked with narrowed eyes as she walked out past the red wall to stand in front of the two.

"I could say the same." The hooded man said as he pulled back his black hood to reveal short brown hair and deep blue eyes, the girl giggled. "But we I'm sure you recognize me, Master of Static Light."

"How are-"

"Gabriel!" Maginus's exclamation of rage was clear as crystal as he appeared besides the man - no Gabriel, sweeping his leg though the air aiming for the man's head.

"Well, hello to you too, Magi." Gabriel said as he and the girl moved away from Maginus. Maginus spun around as he hit air, standing still he glared daggers at the man.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Maginus _growled_ at the man.

"Taking care of some business." He replied vaguely with a raised eyebrow.

Gabriel turned to the blonde and whispered something in her ear making her beam, she nodded with a blinding smile and took his hand in hers. The girl continued to _melt_ and was absorbed into Gabriel like a sponge would absorb water. Gabriel turned his glowing eyes to the seething Maginus and smiled at his confused shout.

"_Star blades!_" Maginus shouted as he rushed forwards with two swords made of pure air, and leaped into a flurry of attacks. The attacks were blocked by Gabriels deep red sword, as the man moved to counter Maginus's attack in an equally fast counter.

"You'll have to do better than that." Gabriel tuted as he parried one of Maginus's air blades, and swung out his leg to kick the redhead in the stomach. He pushed himself away from the redhead, by using the wall of air Maginus made to protect his stomach from Gabriel's kick.

Landing in a crouch with his sword in reverse grip, Gabriel moved his sword to catch Sasha's crystal whip. Quickly moving the sword, he pierced it into the ground, catching the whip with the tip of his sword and securing it to the ground

"Ah. A surprise attack... I'm surprised I honestly thought you were above doing something like that." He gave a disappointed shake of his head, and patted the hilt of his katana.

"Open! Gate of the snarling wolf! Lupus! Open! Gate of the dragon! Draco!" Maginus growled as the two key in his hand glowed, and Lupus and Draco flashed into their plane of existence. Without wasting any time, Sasha moved over to the wolf and a grey crystal moved over the wolf's body, the crystal moved into a elegant and complicated armour as she placed her hand on Lupus's shoulder. Moving over as Lupus leaped forwards together with Maginus, she placed her hand on the orange dragon. Crystal moved out and slipped out over the dragon.

Stretching his body and flaring out his wings, the celestial dragon flew over to the fight and swiped his tail into Gabriel who was locked in a sword against fists fight with Maginus.

Dodging underneath the tail, Gabriel kicked up with a reinforced foot and slammed the tail into Maginus's blades of air. The dragon gave a pained roar as his summoners sword dug into his tail. Maginus exclaimed in surprise, and dispelled his swords as he lost his footing and stumbled backwards, his eyes widened as another foot came flying into his vision. The foot was stopped a few centimetres away from his head by a growling Lupus. The wolf growled as he bit down on Gabriel's ankle, drawing blood, and pulled the man away from Maginus. The black wolf threw Gabriel over to the Master of Static Light and licked blood of his lips as the man flew through the air.

Putting his hands in front of him just as he neared the woman, Gabriel created a wall of solid air. Moving the wall with his own momentum he slammed it into Sasha with a loud thump, knocking her back a good distance.

Rolling over onto the ground, Gabriel moved to his feet and dodged to the left as Draco's empty crystal armor came crashing down where he had been standing a few seconds earlier.

"Where are you?" Gabriel muttered softly, and glanced around, as he moved away from the two Static Light mages and Celestial spirit. They were standing to his left and right, trying to cut him off.

_'Ah. There he comes.' _Gabriel abruptly froze before sprinting forwards, as a massive shape landed behind him, sending tremors through the ground as he roared. Gabriel jumped over Lupus and smashed the carnie into the road as he planted a kick in his back as he and the two Static Light mages ran to intercept his escape from the massive beast.

"Gah!" He yelped as a gust of air his him too fast and he was slammed into the ground. Rolling around he caught a glint of the enormous spirit as he used the air to move his sword over to him. Quickly catching the katana, Gabriel tuned it and cut into a whip of crystal.

"_Air slash!_" Gabriel moved the katana in a cutting motion, and a blade of air sprang out. The sharp air blade flew past the mages and headed straight towards the giant orange dragon. Draco hissed as a long cut appeared on his chest. He sent another slash towards The mages, while he backed up. Acting quickly Maginus went up to the blades and dispersed them with a causal wave of his hand.

_'This isn't working...'_ Gabriel thought with a sigh.

"That won't work! I was always the one who was best at air magic!" Maginus shouted as he charged the man, with his air swords.

"Times change!" Gabriel shouted back and pushed the air against the red head, forcing him to stop his advance. As Gabriel pulled more force into the pushing, Maginus lost his footing and was pushed back with the air wall. The wall continued until it slammed into Sasha and the two spirits, holding them away from him. Darting over Gabriel slipped out his sword from the ground as he continued to hold his opponents in place.

Compressing the air he held it against the four, and walked over to the large dragon spirit. Spinning his katana slightly, Gabriel grasped the handle and stabed the blade into the spirit sending it back to the spirit world with a flash of light.

"Didn't I tell you that next time would be different?" He told Maginus with a smirk as disbelief coloured his face. "I've been preparing for this moment, for a very long time..."

"And now." He continued as he reached his left hand out towards the wolf spirit, "There's nothing you can do." Clenching his hand he dove the air barrier against the spirit, and he disappeared in a shower og golden light.

"How... are you... doing this?" Maginus gasped.

"Who knows?" He chuckled and stopped by Sasha, "I have no use for you." And kicked her in the head, knocking her unconscious with a sickening crack.

Waking up to the last of his opponents he sat down in front of Maginus, smiling. "I heard you got a new apprentice, a tiger I believe?"

At Maginus's silence, Gabriel sighed. "You know, I can be interested in what's going on in your life without there being some sinister reason."

"Go to hell, Gabriel." The inmobile mage growled. "You're a murderer."

"Please." Gabriel scoffed. "A few years ago you would have been up for doing this too. Of cause all these poor Zeref worshippers don't really know why we're actually here."

His eyes brightened as a smile spread on his lips. "That reminds me, I heard you took care of Sarkro in Luma! The guy was really desperate, he even went as far as to make a deal with Tartaros!" He laughed.

"Come on say something." Gabriel told him with a frown.

"Maginus's eyes narrowed. "You joined Tartaros?" He finally asked.

"That's what you focus on?" The brown haired man asked with a raised eyebrow.

"...Boss." a deep pained voice suddenly said besides Gabriel, who swung his head to the side.

"Garic!? What happened!?" Gabriel exclaimed as he saw the injured man, his arm was gone leaving only a charred stump. He smirked when Maginus's eyes flashed with recognition, and turned his attention on the wounded man.

"It was- a girl from- Static Light." He panted. "She combusted- into blue fire... Like you predicted."

"I see..." Gabriel stood up. "Call the men back."

"Yes... boss." Garic wheezed and disappeared in a cloud of smoke when Gabriel threw a small ball on him.

"What was that about Pagan!?" Maginus growled.

"Ah Pagan... that's the name she gave you?" Gabriel smirked at the redhead's confused gaze. "Do you really think no one would notice? A mage with an uncontrollable fire that heals the user? My. How naive you've become, it's not like you actually hid it."

"That's why you came!?" Maginus asked shocked. "To test Pagan!?"

"Part of the reason, I wanted to see you too." He turned to walk away, but turned his head slightly, looking at the immobilized mage.

Gabriel smirked and his eyes flashed red for a second, before turning around again, vanishing into the air. "Tartaros has become interested in your little student, dear brother."

* * *

Next time: stuff happens.

**A/N: This part of the story is nearing the end, just a few more chapters and then! Canon fairy tail! I've been itching to dive into Canon events for a while now...**

**I've also stuffed a bunch of foreshadowing into this chappie.**

**-Kenjo**


End file.
